


Will You Grow Old With Me?

by Suggu



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, He yearns for love, Kartik is lonely, M/M, Science involved, travel back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggu/pseuds/Suggu
Summary: Meet Kartik Singh, an old man who feels very lonely in his mid sixties! He has no one to call his own, and is so alone that loneliness is the only companion in his life. Due to his charming nature though, he grabs the attraction of many people, but he still misses being loved by someone who is just his!Now all of a sudden he gets a chance to travel back in time! He does accept the opportunity but meets someone there who changes his life forever! He falls in love with Aman Tripathi, a regular guy at a book store!Read on to know what happens when two hearts from two completely different decades fall for each other! Will such a love have a happy ending? Will love win over time?
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 55
Kudos: 48





	1. Main Zindagi Ka Saath Nibhata Chala Gaya

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I was and still am really tensed about this fic! You already know now from the summary what it is all about! A mostly fluffy fic (as angst is a part of our lives), set back in the 80s! 
> 
> I hope you all like this fic. It's totally experimental! I haven't written anything like this before. I therefore need all your honest opinions so that I can understand whether or not to continue with it! 
> 
> Fingers crossed!🤞 
> 
> * smiles in worry *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kartik is very lonely! He is distracted by his past and boards the wrong bus. The bus conductor makes fun of him and puts him down. He meets Sanjay, a café owner there who brings him to his shop.
> 
> Read on to know what Kartik tells Sanjay!

“Oh chacha! Jaana kahan hain?”

The conductor asked Kartik. He looked up at the man through his heavy glasses.

“Laal quila!”

“Par yeh bus toh laal quila nahin jayegi. Kya subah subah dimag kharap kar rahe ho?”

The conductor then turned towards the bus driver.

“Aye! Rok bhai rok! Kisi ko pata hi nahin kaunsi bus kahan jaati hain. Rok, gaari rok!”

The bus stopped and the conductor turned towards Kartik.

“Jaiye chacha, is bus stop pe wait kijiye. Agla bus aaye use poochh ke laal quila nikal jaiyo.”

Kartik stepped down from the bus.

“Agli baar poochh ke utthna bus pe. Varna pata chale chacha Haryana pahunch gaye Delhi se....”

The conductor laughed and shouted as Kartik stood there watching the bus speed away. He then turned back and sat down on the benches at the bus stop.

Kartik Singh. 

Age- 65 years. 

Though, that’s not the only thing about him.

If we go into detail, Kartik Singh was a lonely, retired government employee. At a very young age, Kartik was kicked out of his house by his father, who was a blacksmith by profession. Reason? There were two very small reasons. One, he had become a liability to his father who married the second time when Kartik’s mother died. Neither the new woman, whom Kartik had to call mother now, could tolerate him, nor did his father, who came back home at late nights in a drunken state, treat him as a human.

And two, Kartik was gay. When one day his father found him sitting in a lonely place with a boy, in a manner which didn’t quite seem like ‘just friends’, his father slapped Kartik in a fit of rage and threw him out of their colony. He threatened to kill Kartik if he ever returned back home. 

Kartik was eighteen years old, back then. With great difficulty he could convince his father, to complete his education, but now, finding out that he was gay, his father could no longer tolerate him. Thankfully, Kartik had that much knowledge, that he could teach students and earn himself a living. He ate just once a day, and spent the remaining amount of his money on his education, minimum education which could help him earn a basic job. Kartik somehow, with great difficulty, graduated, and was now eligible of a low posted government job. He accepted that.

By the time he graduated and joined the job, Kartik was twenty five. He had no will to earn more and more in life. He therefore stayed happy with his life with whatever bare minimum he had. He stayed in a rented apartment, had enough capability to afford himself a meal three times a day and had decent clothes to wear and could make a small monthly saving too. He had no one to live for and therefore needed no more success in his life. He was satisfied with what he had. He didn’t change his job, and neither got any promotions. From twenty five till sixty, thirty five years he worked at a government sector as a cashier. 

After Kartik retired, he had no work to do. In 2019, he felt like an outsider with no one of his own. Be it the fact that Kartik has been living alone for so many years, doesn’t mean he liked living alone. Every individual on Earth yearns for love, for someone who could read their heart and touch their soul with a hand of care. Staying alone had become Karthik’s habit but was not his choice. He would be ready to change his habit, for anyone who would love him. Love him, in the way he was. 

But unfortunately, he had to stay alone as he found no one, after he exited from a toxic relationship. He didn’t wanna think about it in his life, he just considered it to be a bad dream, and chose to forget it. Be it the fact that homosexuality wasn’t legal at his time or be it destiny, Kartik led his life alone. Hence now, at the age of sixty five, he desperately wanted company. And thus, in search of people, in search of happiness, he used to travel around the city of Delhi everyday. Some days, he would just sit at a café and observe the new generations come, chat and leave. This café was run by a young boy called Sanjay, who was very fond of his Kartik due to his friendly nature.

Nature. Yes. Talking about Kartik and not mentioning his nature is as good as having a laddoo which isn’t sweet. Kartik was by nature a very friendly man who wore his heart on his sleeves. He used small one liners to talk to people and that, quite naturally drew the attention of people around him. The newspaper man, the milk man, the boy at the café, everyone was fond of Kartik. Whenever he had to talk to someone, he smiled his widest and gave his signature ‘haha’ laughter, which won the hearts of many around. 

Also, Kartik believed in the fact that one should change with changing times. He therefore was eager to learn anything and everything from everyone he knew. By this, Kartik had gathered much knowledge too. He could talk about the latest model of iPhone with Sanjay at the café as well as about the best breed of cow that gives really sweet milk with the milkman. Kartik, was therefore everyone’s favourite.

Back to the present day. Kartik watched the bus speed away from in front of his eyes. He had been thinking all about his past from the morning. Everything was perfect in life. All he needed was love. Love was the last piece which would complete the jigsaw puzzle of his life. But sadly, that was the only thing missing.

He sighed and sat down on the bench at the bus stop.

“Kartik chacha? Aap idhar?”

It was Sanjay, the boy who owned the coffee shop near his home.

“Kya bataun beta, tere chacha ka haal?  
Jaisa bhi hoon tere saamne hoon,  
Aur mat poochh koi sawaal!”

“Kya baat hain chacha! Subah subah shayari pel diye. Par aj dum nahin tha shayari mein! Kya baat hain? Any problem?”

“Life is but a problem to all,  
From birth to death, be big or small!”

Sanjay slapped his forehead.

“Samajh gaya, mood kharap hain aapka! Chaliye mere saath!”

“Kahan jaana hain?”

“Mere café mein. Ek cup strong coffee piyoge tab aapka muh kholega! Chalo chalo! Mere bike pe aa jaao.”

Kartik resisted at first but then agreed.

“Mujhe humesha se shauk tha ki kisi din, mera Prince Charming bike chalayega, aur main uske pichhe baitth ke aise duniya ko dikhaunga ki usse kitna pyaar karta hoon main!”

“Par, iske liye aap thode young nahin ho?”

Sanjay joked as Kartik punched him in his shoulder.

“Modern generation ke ladke, tujhe yeh bhi nahin pata ki age is just a number?”

“Mazak tha chacha! Filhal toh pote (grandson) ke saath chalo!”

“Tu mera pota nahin, mera best friend hain! Ab chalega ya aur mar khani hain?”

“Nahin baba! Ek mukke se hi kandha dard kar raha hain. Chaliye mahashay!”

The two then had a bike ride of about five kilometres and then reached the coffee shop.

“Cappuccino piyoge na chacha?”

“Nope, Espresso la ek!”

Sanjay smiled and nodded and walked in to bring the coffee.

Kartik sat at the shop as he watched the road outside through the glass door first, and then a young couple who were sitting at one of the tables. They shared a cup of coffee along with two sandwiches.

Sanjay came back with a coffee cup and saw Kartik looking at them.

“Yeh raha aapka Espresso! Ab batao kya baat hain?”

Kartik looked at him in surprise.

“Kya baat hogi bhala?”

“Yeh subah se itna udaas kyun dikh rahe ho? Hua kya aapko?”

“Kuch nahin re! Bass aise hi soch raha tha, ki zindagi mein sab kuch mil gaya mujhe, sivaay kisi ke pyaar ke. Poori zindagi sab mili mujhe par pyaar karne waala nahin!”

“Arrey chacha! Aisa mat kaho na! Aap bohot achhe insaan ho! Hum hain na aapke saath!”

“Tum log definitely ho, phir bhi beta, is umar mein aake bohot akela mehsoos hota hain mujhe!”

Sanjay realised, Kartik was right. If his Kartik chacha lacked one thing in life, then that was definitely a life partner. He truly needed some pure love. But for now, he needed to cheer up his chacha.

“Look who’s talking! Abhi kuch der pehle shayad yahin insaan bol raha tha ki age is just a number!”

But Kartik didn’t pay attention to the line. He looked out into the road.

“Chacha! Yeh kya baat huyi? Why so melancholic?”

“Melancholy for the lack of love,  
Cause without it, my life was and is tough!”

“Kya Chacha! Kavitayen bhi dukh ke? Aise kaise chalega?”

“Nahin beta. Tu mujhe ek baat bata, zindagi mein chahe tu kitna bhi paise kar le, property kar le, chahe duniya hi kyun na jeet le, pyaar ke bina yeh duniya soona soona nahin lagega? You have a tree, but you have no one to water it and take care of it daily, will that tree be able to live on it’s own? Pyaar zindagi ke ped ke liye ek maali ki tarah hain.”

“Kya hua chacha? Achanak yeh sab kyun keh rahe ho aap?”

Sanjay held Kartik’s hand and asked him.

“Yeh jo main har roz ghumta rehta hoon, akele, koi destination ke bina, kabhi Laal quila, kabhi Purana quila, kabhi yun hi bass chalte rehta hoon raaston pe, yeh mere liye kind of meaningless hain. Ghumta rehta hoon, kyunki insaan kitne din aise ghar mein akele bandh rahega? Aur bahar nikalta hoon toh it feels like I’m gypsy. No doubt I love to travel, but that doesn’t mean aimlessly roaming around a city you’ve already roamed around several times.”

Kartik completed in one breath, breathed, and continued again.

“Now, replace my loneliness with love.”

Sanjay had customers waiting at the café. But he felt it would be very insensitive if he just stood up and left now. He therefore signalled the staff at his café to attend them. He then continued to listen to Kartik.

“Agar mere saath is zindagi mein koi hota, jise main apna keh sakta tha, hum ghumte, zaroor ghumne jaate lekin koi destination hota. Shayad Delhi ke bahar bhi jaate ek saath. Ya phir ghar pe hi rehte, saath mein time spend karte. All I’m wanting to say is that, after a point in life, every human needs love to have a reason to live in this world. Tum sab mere apne ho, pyaare ho. Lekin tum sab ki bhi toh zindagiyan hain apni apni. Jaise ki tu, abhi meri life ki sad story sunne ke liye apna café bandh karwana chahata hain! Yeh socha bhi nahin ki Kartik chacha ke sad story ko sunne jaaun toh mere customers chale jayenge. Aur main bhi bak bak karte gaya.”

“Nahin chacha aisa nahin hain!”

“Kaake (son), tussi mainnu na sikhayeen! Ja abhi! Jo log aaye hain, unhen unke pasand ke taaza coffee peela! Ja ja!”

“Aapse koi kuch chhipa bhi nahin sakta kabhi! Abhi aata hoon!”

Sanjay left while Kartik smiled looking at the road outside. If only he had tried once in his early thirties to find someone whom he could love. Wasn’t as easy as it is now, but that didn’t mean people had no love. It’s not that he didn’t have someone. He had, but then that love demanded too much of his self respect and mental health for it to be reciprocated. He therefore had to walk out of it. 

He had seen a lot in his life. At that young age of thirty- thirty one, he was too emotional and ultimately decided to stay single throughout his life. He had felt that love only meant getting betrayed and hence lost faith in it. Kartik now wished in his present day, that had he then known the lonely stage he would face at the age of sixty five, he would definitely say that love is needed to survive in life. He would have at least tried more to find himself a partner.

Kartik sighed. What’s the point of thinking all this now? Time’s gone and it will never return. He therefore took a deep breath and sipped on to his espresso, as he looked out at the busy road.

There is a belief that if you wish for something from the core of your heart, you definitely get a chance to achieve it. Kartik too got a similar chance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the first chapter good enough? Or was it elaborative and boring? Please let me know! I want all your honest opinions!


	2. Zindagi ek safar hain suhana, yahan kal kya ho kisne jana?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Indeed, destiny makes you meet unexpected people at the most unexpected times!'
> 
> That's the thing about this chapter!
> 
> This chapter is very long, like really long! So take your time and read it! Hope you like it!

“Arrey Arrey chach.....”

The driver of the car shouted, but in vain.

Thud!!!!!!

The car hit Kartik and he fell down on the road. The driver came out of the car, and broke through a number of people who had immediately gathered to check out the matter. Some of them blamed the driver, some of them silently watched, while some started to click photos and take videos. The driver crossed such a dense crowd and ultimately reached Kartik who by now, had sat up on the ground and was searching for his spectacles. The man spotted the specs but it was broken.

“Chacha, I’m really sorry! Mujhe dekh ke gaari chalani chahiye thi!”

Kartik looked up at the man. It appeared as if he could understand that there was a figure in front of him but couldn’t perceive how it looked, as it was all hazy.

“Young man, thank God it’s me you knocked. Kya hota agar kisi doosre young man ko dhakka marte? Either he’d be dead or you!”

The driver was quite surprised at such a response.

“Why would I be dead?”

Kartik smiled.

“You think public would leave you? The moment you'd get out of your car, you would be beaten up by them.”

“Nahin nahin, chacha aisi baat nahin hain! Aap chalo mere saath!”

“Aisi hi baat hain beta! Main budha aadami hoon, marne ka time bhi aa chuka hain, isi liye log end moment pe entertainment le rahe hain. Aur leni bhi chahiye! I agree aur mujhe koi dikkat bhi nahin hain!”

Hearing this, the mob slowly began to disperse. The driver looked around them and then at Kartik. He chuckled.

“Achha idea hain waise logon ko samjhane ke liye!”

“Arrey woh sab toh theek hain, lekin mera chashma kahan gaya?”

“Chacha, woh chashma toot chuki hain! Aap ek kaam karo....”

“Kya chashma toot gaya? Haayo rabba! Ab main kya karun?”

The man was about to reply when Kartik stopped him and started to speak again.

“Beta, tu mujhe zara Youngsters Café leke jayega? Zyada door nahin hona chahiye yahan se. Please?”

“Haan main bhi wahi keh raha tha ki aapko kahi chhod doon!”

The man helped Kartik stand up and led him towards his car. The cars behind him were honking but he didn’t quite pay attention to it.

Once he started the car, Kartik spoke.

“Aisa laga log peeche horn baja rahe the. Tujhe koi pharak nahin pada? Ek anjaan buddhe ke wajah se tujhe itni sab baatein sunni padi!”

“Arrey chacha, kuch toh log kahenge, logon ka kaam hain kehna!”

The man replied while driving his car.

“Waah! Kya baat hain kaake! Dil khush kar ditta tennu!”

The man chuckled.

“Waise tera naam kya hain?”

“Main VD hoon!”

“VD?”

“Vibhutinarayan Dubey!”

“Waah! Kya naam hain! Vibhutinarayan Dubey! It’s a deep name. Par main tujhe Vibhu kehke bulaunga!”

Vibhu laughed. He hadn’t seen such a charming man ever in his life. He didn’t even know Vibhu but started to speak in such a friendly way with him. Vibhu grew so comfortable around this old man, that it didn’t seem he knew him only for a few minutes.

“Aur aapka naam kya hain?”

“Beta naam mein kya rakkha hain?  
I live life like a king.  
Magar phir bhi, pyaar se,  
Log mujhe bulate hain Kartik Singh!”

The man laughed at such an unique introduction.

“I take your laughter as a compliment buddy!”

“Yes please!”

“Waise karte kya ho tum?”

Kartik asked.

“Woh kya hain na chacha, mera kaam mera naam jitna hi complicated hain!”

“Arrey! Naam toh mujhe complicated nahin laga! Kaam bhi kya itna complicated hoga jo yeh budha nahin samjhega?”

“Main ek scientist hoon!”

Kartik paused.

“Baap re! Kitni badi baat hain! Complicated toh aise bol raha tha jaise drugs ka business ho tera! Scientist ho, inventions karte ho! Bohot sahi profession hain!”

Vibhu paused for a second. He thought about something before he replied.

“Ek baat kahun chacha? Aapko na itni jaldi chhodne ka mann nahin hain mera! Ek kaam karte hain, aapko kisi chashme ke dukan mein leke chalta hoon, aapka chashma banate hain, phir uske baad main aapko yahan drop kar doonga?”

“Yahan? Hum pahunch gaye kya Youngsters Café?”

“Haan!”

“Lekin beta, tujhe kaam nahin hoga? Tu toh kahi ja raha tha na?”

“Woh ruk bhi sakta hain! Aap batao, aap chaloge ki nahin? Aapko kahi jaana hain kya?”

“Main? Main kahan jaunga? Jaane jaisi koi jagah hain hi nahin meri! Chalo! If you have no problem, why will I deny?”

Vibhu started the car. 

“Yeh batao chacha, aapke ghar mein kaun kaun hain?”

Vibhu asked as he drove the car. He had quite liked Kartik but had to know a bit more about this man.

“Koi nahin!”

Kartik replied in short.

“Koi nahin?”

Vibhu asked. Maybe there was a small smile in his face too after hearing Kartik’s answer.

“Nope! I’m a single man!”

“Aur chachi ji?”

“Kaun chachi?”

Vibhu got embarrassed. He knew he shouldn’t be asking this, but he needed to know.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking this....”

Kartik interjected and didn’t let him complete.

“Kartik Singh,   
Doesn’t mind anything!

Go ahead and ask,  
It’s not a very big task!”

Vibhu smiled. This man was wonders!

“I mean to say, your wife?”

Kartik laughed. And Vibhu became quite surprised as he hadn’t expected a laugh to be the answer to his question.

“Baad mein bataunga! Pehle chashma bana loon!”

“Kyun chashme mein aisa kya rakha hain?”

“Hain na! Agar abhi tu jawab sunke mujhe gaari se phek dega, toh mujhe ghar lautne ke liye dekhna toh padega na? Bina chashme ke kaise dekhunga?”

“Aisa kya jawab hain is question ka?”

“Pakka dukan tak lekar jayega? Yahin pe nahin phek dega?”

“Nahin chacha! Aap batao!”

“Meri koi biwi nahin hain, na kabhi thi, aur na hi hain! Kyunki main gay hoon!”

“Achha! Bass itni si baat? Ab aap aise baat kar rahe the ki jaise aap terrorist ho, aur darr ke maare main phek doonga aapko gaari se!”

Both of them laughed at this! Indeed, destiny makes you meet unexpected people at the most unexpected times.

“Woh puchh is liye raha tha, ki though times have changed, doesn’t mean people’s minds have changed too. You never know who when turns out to be a homophobe!”

“Haan yeh sahi kaha aapne!”

“Kartik Singh sahi hi kehta hain.  
Jo kehta hain, uspe atal rehta hain.  
Zindagi ke nadi mein akele hi behta hain,  
Par ghrina (hatred) katai nahin sehta hain....”

Vibhu literally loved the way Kartik used small quotes while talking. He therefore already grew fond of Kartik. He left the steering for a few seconds and clapped for him, as Kartik attempted to bow down, but the seatbelt prohibited him to do so.

“Toh you are single? Aapke life mein koi nahin hain?”

Vibhu picked up the topic again.

“Nope! Mujhe apne zindagi ka safar akele hi khatam karna hain! Aj jab tune mujhe dhakka maar diya, mujhe laga chalo khatam ho gaya safar. Aur kuch dikh bhi nahin raha tha, kyunki chashma toot gaya, toh main aur confirmed ho gaya. Phir teri awaaz sunayi dee, samajh gaya, nahin, upar waala isbar bhi chhod diye! Huh!”

Kartik replied being dramatic, and his way of replying made Vibhu laugh!

“Haan has lo has lo! Zindagi ke is point pe aaoge, tab pata chalega, ki akele zindagi bitana kitna difficult hain!”

Kartik responded to the laugh.

“Aapko kaise pata chala, ki main bhi akela insaan hoon?”

“Arrey pata nahin tha, par Kartik humesha tukka bhi sahi hi maarta hain!”

“Waise aisa kyun lagta hain aapko chacha ki zindagi akele bitana difficult hain? Mujhe toh achha hi lagta hain!”

Vibhu asked.

“Tu kahan le ja raha hain mujhe? Kaunse chashme ka dukan hain bhai? Itni door?”

“Arrey ghabraiye mat! Kidnapper nahin hoon main koi!”

“Haan woh toh janta hoon, lekin agar kidnapper hain bhi toh bohot bura, ghatiya kidnapper hain. Varna ek budhe ko koi kidnap karta hain kya? You don’t even have the option of getting a randsome from someone!”

Vibhu laughed. This man had so much humour in his heart, and yet had a tinge of sadness in everything he spoke. Why was it so?

“Tu bol raha tha na ki akele zindagi bitana difficult kyun hain? Teri umar mein mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta tha! Aj samajh mein aata hain, ki galat hain, yeh soch kitna galat hain! Zindagi agar akele bitayi, kisi ke pyaar ke bina, toh kya use zindagi kaha ja sakta hain? Zindagi ka safar tabhi suhana hota hain, jab gaari mein driver ke bagal mein koi baitha ho. Aise akele drive karke zindagi ka safar tay karna bohot boring hain beta! Isi liye kehta hoon, though I’m no one to say, find love! Even if you don’t want to marry, pyaar ka saath kabhi nahin chhodna. Trust in love, always....”

Kartik was expecting a response from the person sitting beside him. He didn’t know his face, as he hadn’t seen him till now. 

“Did you mind?”

“Not at all! Why would I mind? Sahi kaha aapne! Aur sahi kehte kehte lo, aapke chashme ka dukan bhi aa gaya!”

Vibhu stopped the car in front of the shop of a renowned spectacles maker. He led Kartik into the shop, got his eyes tested and asked for the specs to be made soon. He then brought back Kartik to the car.

“Chacha, coffee piyoge?”

He asked.

“Piyoge nahin, ask pilaoge?”

Kartik replied at par to his nature.

“Achha, theek hain aap hi pilana!”

Vibhu chuckled and went to the nearby coffee shop to get two cups of coffee.

“Chacha, jaisa ki maine aapko bataya, main ek scientist hoon aur aapne bataya aapke kahi jaane ka bhi jagah nahin hain aj. Toh kya aap mera laboratory dekhna chahoge?”

Vibhu asked, expecting to receive a negative answer to his question.

“Arrey haan zaroor! Why not? Par pehle chashma pehn ke tujhe dekh loon, phir chashme ka bill pay kar doon....”

“Nahin chacha, bill main pay karunga!”

“Beta, yeh zid nahin karte! Chashma mera hain, toh bill bhi mera hoga!”

Kartik replied.

“Chashma aapka hain, mana! Par toota toh mere wajah se na? Please chacha, itna karne do mujhe!”

Vibhu coaxed Kartik to agree. Kartik refused a number of times and then gave up.

“Tum pehle ho, jo Kartik ko haraye!”

Vibhu chuckled and then led Kartik out of the car into the shop so that he could check the quality of his glasses.

“Theek hain chacha? Dikh raha hain aapko?”

“Haan ekdum perfect! Arrey!”

Kartik exclaimed on seeing Vibhu for the first time.

“Tu mujhe chacha bula raha hain? It seems as if we are of the same age!”

Kartik’s doubt wasn’t wrong. Vibhutinarayan Dubey, he looked like a man who was almost Kartik’s age, if not more. He had frequent grey streaks in his hair, had a huge pair of glasses over his nose and several wrinkles and folds on his forehead and also all over his face. 

“Nahin main chhota hi hoon aapse. I’m just 49!”

“And I’m 65! Itna kaam karta hain tu?”

Vibhu realised that if Kartik chacha would start talking here, the shopkeeper had to stare at them and wait for long until they finished, to get his bills cleared. He therefore nodded and paid the bill and took Kartik to his car.

“Ab kahan?”

Kartik asked.

“Mere lab mein. Aapko dikhaun ki kya itna kaam karta hoon, jo budha na hone ke baad bhi budha lagta hoon! Chalo!”

Vibhu drove Kartik to his laboratory which wasn’t quite far from where they were.

It was an old place with a small entrance in the market area. Nobody could even guess that such a small door could lead to such a big laboratory. The door led them to a dark passage and eventually to a staircase which led them downstairs.

To describe the laboratory in one phrase, it was dirty yet organised. The place which Vibhu called his laboratory, was actually a long hall with three long tables kept exactly in the centre. Various small big bottles, machines, pipelines and boxes were kept on the tables, and also small animals like rats and lizards were kept soaked in some solution. Kartik looked around at all the machines, a few of them beeped, some sounded occasionally and some just emitted a kind of light. There were only a few bulbs in the huge room and so, the room wasn’t clearly visible. It was very dim and so Kartik could sense that there were a large number of other things too in the room, but he couldn’t see them.

“Main jaanta hoon chacha kya soch rahe ho aap! Haan, bohot kuch hain yahan par, aur aapko dekhna bhi chahiye.”

Kartik looked at a dark figure of Vibhu from a distance.

Vibhu lifted up a huge ball from the table.

“Aapko dikh nahin raha na kuch? Yeh lijiye, ab dekhiye!”

Saying so, Vibhu, all of a sudden, threw the ball up in the air. Quite surprisingly, the ball kept on hanging in the air and imparted a very bright light from it. The light was so much in quantity and was so bright, that it instantly lit up the dark room, and everything was picture clear now. 

Kartik looked at it in awe. It was a fantastic invention.

“Ab dikh raha hain sab kuch chacha?”

Vibhu asked.

“Haan! Bohot achhe se! Yeh tune banaya hain?”

Kartik asked in awe of the thing. How bright it was to light up such a dark room!

“Haan chacha! Iska naam electro sun hain! Though yeh electricity se chalti nahin hain, yeh portable hain. Aap jaise hi ise upar ki taraf phekoge, air pressure se yeh activated ho jaata hain. And the pressure causes it’s switch to turn on aur.....”

“Vibhu, beta mujhe yeh sab physics, chemistry ke gyaan samajh mein nahin aati! Tu kuch aur dikha na mujhe!”

Vibhuti very excitedly showed Kartik his experiments, his own inventions and discoveries.

“Yeh kya hain? Tune iske baare mein toh nahin bataya!”

Kartik spoke after listening to Vibhuti for long, showing him a box. The box was almost the size of a man. It kinda resembled a coffin but had switches and a digital board over it.

“Koi coffin hain kya? Jo marne ke baad seedha insaan ko swarg tak pahuncha de?”

Kartik joked before Vibhu could explain.

“Yeh.....woh...darasal....yeh time machine hain chacha!”

Vibhu spoke, pausing in between his words.

“Time machine! Waah! Toh tu itna hakla kyun raha hain? Time machine hi toh hain! Toh kisiko bheja kya tune kahi? Future ya past, kahi pe bhi?”

Kartik asked.

“Chacha, aap zara idhar aao!”

Vibhu pulled Kartik aside and made him sit on a chair. He himself then kneeled down in front of Kartik.

“Main isi ke liye aapko yahan laya tha. Chacha, main do saalon se iske upar kaam kar raha hoon. yeh time machine is samay ka sabse bada invention ho sakta hain. Sabse bada! Insaan kahi bhi ja sakta hain, kisi bhi samay par ja sakta hain. It’s a success, I know, mujhe apne avishkar par poora bharosa hain. Par ise test karne ke liye, I need someone, jo koi alag time mein jaake mujhe yeh bataye, ki haan, tumhari invention sahi hain! Main khud nahin ja sakta, kyunki tab mujhe pata nahin chalega kuch bhi, ki agar changes karne bhi hain toh kahan karne hain..... Chacha....”

Vibhu said taking Kartik’s hands in his palms.

“Kya aap jaaoge mere liye? Mujhe karoge help is invention ko success banane ke liye?”

Kartik stood up immediately.

“Dekh beta, yeh sab karne ke liye jawan khoon chahiye mujhse nahin hoga yeh sab! Mujhe der ho rahi hain, mujhe ghar jaana hain!”

Kartik attempted to leave the place.

“Chacha chacha please chacha! Aisa mat kahiye! Please!”

Vibhu pleaded.

“When I say a no, it means a straight no! Mujhe jaane do abhi!”

“Chacha aap hi ne kaha tha, you are alone, aapke zindagi mein koi nahin hain....”

“So what? Meri zindagi mein koi nahin hain iska matlab ye nahin ki main khud se aur apni zindagi se pyaar nahin karta! I love my life and just cannot imagine it ending this way!”

Kartik said in a fit of rage.

“It’s a success Chacha! I can assure you! It won’t cause you any harm!”

Vibhuti justified his invention.

“Please give your assurance to someone who is willing to try this! I need to go!”

Kartik replied, his anger pooling up.

“Lekin chach.....”

“Dekho Vibhuti, mujhe yahan se jaane do kyunki main tumhari baat nahin maan sakta! Yeh koi khel nahin hain ki main apni jaan daav pe laga doon tumhari experiment ke liye! Tumhare paas mere life ki value shayad nahin hain, lekin mere paas hain! Thank you very much for the spectacles! I had a great time with you! Now I should go!”

Kartik walked away from the room. He came closer to the door when Vibhuti called him back again.

“Phir bhi agar aapko lage ki you want to change your mind, meri card aapke pocket mein hain, daal diya tha maine. Phone kar lijiyega!”

Vibhu shouted.

“Asha karta hoon aisi naubat kabhi na aaye!”

Saying these words, Kartik left.

On his way back home on a bus, Kartik was burning with anger. How can a man be so irresponsible that someone’s life doesn’t matter to him at all? Kartik is a human being after all, he has a life, however lonely it might be. He loved his life, everyone does. And no one for sure, would want to give it up for a stupid experiment.

But even then, Vibhuti’s words continued to ring in Kartik’s head for two consecutive days.

“Chacha aap hi ne kaha tha, you are alone, aapke zindagi mein koi nahin hain....”

These words kept on ringing in his head.

People say rightly. When anger occupies your mind, it drops a thin veil between your decisions and logic. Anger stops your logic from working and therefore decisions taken in a fit of rage are never fair. It is found that most of the time people take wrong decisions and regret doing it later.

Same was the case with Kartik. When his anger cooled down he thought logically. True, he was alone in his life. He had no one. He definitely loved his life but also grew tired of it at times. Why did he not accept Vibhuti’s proposal? He was indeed the ideal man for this experiment! Wasn’t he the Kartik Singh who feared nothing and loved taking risks and doing adventures? Where did that thirty year old Kartik Singh go? The one who loved trying out new things?

These questions kept on rotating in his mind for two whole days before he took a final decision. 

Two days after meeting Vibhutinarayan Dubey, Kartik was sitting at the Youngster’s Café, distracted. Sanjay came up to him, and pushed him a bit to bring him back to reality.

“Chacha! Do din se dekh raha hoon, kuch khoya khoya sa lag rahe ho aap? Kya baat hain? Na shayariyan likh rahe ho, na kuch baatein kar rahe ho?”

“Nahin aisi koi baat nahin hain. Woh, Sanju mera ek door ka rishtedar hain, jo Gujarat mein rehta hain. Uske papa ki achanak death ho gayi. Toh main kal subah nikal raha hoon!”

Sanjay seemed to have believed it. 

“Achha, death ho gayi! Isi liye itne khoye huye ho aap! Haan theek hain, koi na! Kitne din ke liye ja rahe ho?”

“Teen din!”

Kartik replied. He didn’t even know what he was saying. 

“Achha theek hain! Savdhan rehna chacha! Aur time se davaai lete rehna!”

Sanjay attempted to get up and Kartik held his hand.

“Bohot miss karunga tujhe beta!”

Kartik said, his eyes shining with tears.

“Arrey chacha! Teen din ki hi toh baat hain! Woh kya kehte hain Punjabi mein? Tussi mainu senti karditta! Nahin?”

Sanjay replied. Kartik chuckled at the bad accent of Sanjay. But he didn’t correct him.

“Haan! Achha main chalta hoon! Kuch kapde pack karne hain!”

Kartik waved a goodbye to Sanjay, perhaps for the last time in his life. He thought that way, cause what if the machine created some problem and Kartik died in it? No one was there who would weep for him too!

Stepping out of the café, Kartik travelled up straight to the market area where the door was located which led to Vibhuti’s lab. Kartik entered it, crossed the passage, and went downstairs into the long hall. He saw Vibhuti working on a screw in his time machine.

“Main taiyyar hoon! Kab jaana hain?”

Kartik said standing at the door of the lab, with strength and determination in his voice.

Vibhuti turned back and took a jump in happiness.

“Main jaanta tha aap aaoge chacha! Der kyun? Aj raat hi nikal lijiye!”

Vibhu spoke in happiness.

“Theek hain!”

Kartik replied.

“Isse pehle ki aap niklo, main aapko kuch baat bata doon. Is machine ki khasiyat yeh hain ki agar aap time mein pichhe jaao and the year is after you were born, then accordingly it will change your age too. Like in 2019, you are 65 years old now, right? Iska matlab you were born in 1954. Now suppose you want to travel back to the year 1985, then accordingly your age will reduce by 33 years too. But if you want to travel to a time before 1954, then you will have your current age only. Similar for the future.”

Kartik listened eagerly to whatever Vibhu said.

“Only a device that I will provide you with to communicate with me, and your accessories like clothes and specs will be travelling with you across the time. You can take nothing else! Toh kaun se time pe jaana chahoge aap?”

“1985! I want to relive my thirties again for a few days.”

Kartik said, being a bit nostalgic.

“Thik hain chacha! Lekin ek baat dhyan rahe! Past mein jaake aisa kuch mat kijiyega taki usse aapke present ko koi pharak pade. Please don’t do anything in your past jisse aapki abhi ki zindagi badal jaaye!”

Vibhu warned him.

“Theek hain! Yaad rakhunga! Main taiyyar hoon!”

Kartik took a deep breath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now? What next? Seemed like Kartik is ready for this experiment! What about all of you? Are you ready too?
> 
> I'm eager to know your answers and views on this chapter! Also let me know if you found it to be a bit scattered (Ipsu, I didn't say it was bad! I was careful with my choice of words!) 
> 
> I'll be waiting!


	3. Janeman, janejaan, tumne mujhe dekha hokar meherban...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lekar yeh hasin jalwe,  
> Tum bhi na kahan pahunche.  
> Aakhir ko mere dil tak,  
> Kadamon ke nishaan pahunche.  
> Khatam se ho gaye raaste sab yahan.  
> Janeman, janejaan, tumne mujhe dekha,  
> Hokar meherban.  
> Ruk gayi yeh zameen,  
> Tham gaya aasman.  
> Janeman, janejaan, tumne mujhe dekha....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I request everyone to please pardon me for any grammatical error or typos that I might have made in the chapter. It was completely unintentional!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Kartik opened his eyes to find several pairs of eager eyes looking at him.

“Aye! Kya ho raha hain yahan? Kya kar rahe ho sab?”

Kartik heard a very rough voice ask angrily to the mob. Hearing the voice, the crowd slowly lightened and dispersed leaving only Kartik on the ground and the man standing in front of him. He had a stick in hand and was wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts both of ochre colour. The cap on his head, the wooden stick in his hand and the dangerously rough attitude that he carried was enough to tell that he was a policeman. But, Kartik couldn’t quite perceive how the dress of the police department could change over a night?

“Kya kar raha hain yahan? Kaun hain tu?”

The man asked.

“Ab main budha aadmi hoon saheb, gir gaya hoon shayad. Thodi sahayata kar do.....”

But something felt different. Kartik didn’t feel that same kind of weakness in his body as he feels everyday. Before he could realise why this happened, the man laughed.

“Hahahaha! Saste nashe karta hain kya? Budha? Kaun tu? Itna nasha karoge toh budha kyun khud ko raja bhi soch sakte ho!!! Aine mein shakal dekh apni! Tees paitees se zyada umar nahin hain teri!”

It was then that Kartik realised what happened. He looked at his hand and legs. The shrinks in them had disappeared! He didn’t feel as weak as before, infact the clothes he wore were oversized. He mentally laughed realising that he had gained weight in the future. Kartik had indeed come back in time!

He immediately stood up and faced the man.

“Sir ji, wahi toh main keh raha tha, utna budha bhi nahin hoon main! Dhoop se sarr ghum gaya! Aap batao kya haal chaal aapke?”

Kartik replied, being his usual flamboyant self.

“Eh! Chal! Kaam hain mujhe! Abhi subah subah baatein karne ka time nahin hain mere paas!”

“Haan, time se yaad aaya! Time kya ho raha hain abhi? Pata nahin mera ghari kahan gum gaya!”

Kartik pretended to search for his watch. He knew the watch would not have come with him.

“Subah ke nau baj rahe hain!”

“Arrey! Nau baj gaye!? Aur sahab sahab, ek aur kripa bhi kar do, badi meharbani hogi! Ajka tarikh bata do! Woh kya hain na, raat ko nashe karke, kuch yaad nahin rehta hain subah ko!”

Kartik mentally laughed cause he was someone who had never been intoxicated by anything.

“15th January.”

The man attempted to leave, but Kartik stopped him again.

“Aur saal?”

“Kitna nasha kiya tha bey tu kal raat? 1985 mein hain hum!”

The man left as Kartik remained stunned. He had indeed come back to 1985, which meant he was 31 years old now and didn’t have to carry that old and weak body again!

But where was that coffin like box? Vibhuti, yes, that scientist who sent him here, had told him that the coffin would come with him too. Where was that?

Back to last night.

Time- 12am

Date- 15th January, 2019

Kartik was standing at Vibhuti’s laboratory in front of the huge coffin like box, which was named as the Time Machine. He kept on staring at the thing which looked like the most ordinary wooden box available at a carpenter’s shop. It had a few buttons and a digital screen on it’s side and a perforated sheet on the top ride side. It was made so that the man who was inside it could breathe.

Kartik looked at it wondering how this most ordinary looking box could take a man backward in time. 

“Chacha, yeh cheez apne paas rakhna. Isse aap jab chaho mere saath contact kar sakte ho.”

Vibhuti handed Kartik a small device which looked like a make up case for women. It would open straight and had a screen which switched on immediately when it was opened. Vibhuti showed Kartik how to operate it if Kartik wanted to contact him. 

Next, Vibhuti helped Kartik to stand up on the table and then lie down on the box. 

“Beta, jab waapas aana ho, tab kaise aaun? Matlab abhi toh tu sab button thik thak kar dega, aur waapas aane ke time pe?”

Kartik asked as he kept on lying in the box.

“Tab bhi main hi karunga. Is machine ka ek control mere paas humesha hain. Aap bass mujhe is chhote waale device se bataiyega ki aapko waapas aana hain aur is mein let jaiyega, main baki kaam kar loonga. Lekin haan, ek baat. Yeh machine aapke saath 1985 mein jayega. Jab tak aap waapas na aana chaho, ise aap hi ko sambhal kar rakhna hoga kahi.”

“Main? Main kahan rakhunga ise?”

Kartik asked. 

“Haan, aur koi chara bhi toh nahin hain. Yeh pahunch jaata hain insaan ke saath usi jagah pe.”

“Achha theek hain, main dekhunga.”

Kartik turned his head as Vibhuti closed the box. His face was visible from the transparent perforated sheet, from where Kartik could see Vibhuti. He smiled at him as he worked on the buttons. Vibhuti smiled back.

“Chacha, main ek aur baar kehta hoon, please apne past mein jaake kuch bhi aisa mat karna jisse aapke future, yaani ki abhi ko farak pare. Please!”

Vibhu warned him once again.

“Haan re! Yaad hain!”

Vibhu smiled as Kartik replied.

“Toh main daba deta hoon buttons. Phir milenge!”

Vibhuti smiled and said.

“Waapas aa sakunga na?”

Kartik asked. Maybe his voice sounded a bit heavy.

“Zaroor! Jab chaho, tab aa sakoge!”

Kartik smiled on Vibhuti’s reply. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. The last thing he heard were some beeps and a gentle ‘goodbye’ from Vibhuti, before he fell asleep, only to wake up to a different era!

Coming back to the current day.

Time- 9am

Date- 15th January, 1985.

Kartik wondered where the time machine had gone. He was feeling much better. The weakness in his body had disappeared, the pain that his knees caused while walking no longer persisted, and his skin which had shrunk at places due to his old age, had tightened up again. In short, Kartik felt and also looked like a man, who had just entered his thirties.

Kartik was lying in the middle of a foot path in front of the Red Fort, when the police man found him. He now therefore, shifted from there to a comparatively lonelier place to contact Vibhuti, to ask about the time machine.

“Chacha! Main soch hi raha tha ki aapka call aayega....”

Vibhuti had just started to speak from the screen as he received the call but Kartik interrupted.

“Vibhu! Beta main toh poora badal gaya! Yaar kitna maza aa raha hain yahan aake! Aisa lagta hain phirse apne young age mein aa gaya!”

Kartik excitedly shared with Vibhuti, his experience.

“Chacha, woh....”

Vibhu needed to tell him something but Kartik didn’t allow. He kept on ranting.

“Arrey main toh subah Laal quile ke saamne so raha tha! Achanak ek police waala aaya, theek jaise dikhta tha 1985 mein! Mujhe toh bohot maza aaya. Pata hain maine jab usse poochha ki Sir ji date kya hain, usne kaha saste nashe mat kiya kar, aj 15th January, 1985 hain! Mujhe itni hasi aayi ki main kya bataun! Waise haan ek baat sun na, tune kaha tha woh dabba mere saath aayega, par mujhe woh nahin mila. Kahan gaya woh?”

Kartik asked. Vibhuti sighed as he could finally talk.

“Yahin main kehna chah raha tha itni der se!”

Kartik didn’t like the way Vibhuti said those words. Why did Vibhu seem worried?

“Kya baat hain beta? Sab theek toh hain na?”

“Chacha, woh machine..... machine mein kuch gadbad ho gayi hain. Time travel karne mein ek pressure hoti hain, jo ki box ko tolerate karna tha taki uske andar ke insaan ko koi takleef na ho. Par machine woh pressure jhel nahin paya aur....”

Vibhuti paused and looked at Kartik whose eyes widened at the news.

“Aur?”

Kartik asked impatiently.

“Aur machine kharap ho gayi. It blasted! Since it’s creation, origin and control is here, in my laboratory, it blasted in my lab destroying it’s own self and also half of my lab.”

Kartik couldn’t believe it! What would happen now?

“Maine kaha tha Vibhu tujhse ki yeh theek nahin hoga. Mujhe isi baat ka darr tha ki main waapas kabhi nahin laut sakunga! Kya karun main ab?”

Kartik asked, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Row nahin chacha! Aisa nahin hain ki aap kabhi waapas nahin aa sakoge. Bass.... thoda waqt lagega mujhe.”

“Kitna waqt?”

“Zyada se zyada.... ek saal!”

“Ek saal!!??!!!”

Kartik was shocked to hear the time limit! What would he do here for one year? He had no one, he had nothing to do here, neither did he have enough currency of 1985. He had a few notes and coins. Kartik had saved some one rupee, two rupees and two ten rupee notes a few eight anna and fifty paise coins. They were of no use in 2019. He had safely kept them in his locker, as a memory of his young age. When he came to Vibhuti’s lab to travel back in time, he had brought those notes with him. They amounted to fifty rupees and twelve annas and would last him only for a few days maybe, as he need to feed himself, needed to buy some clothes as these oversized clothes wouldn’t work and now, had to get himself a temporary place to stay in too. He had decided to go back to 2019 on that very day or maybe after one or two days. But now, what would we do? Where would he stay and what we do for a year, that too with just that amount of money?

“Chacha?”

Vibhuti called Kartik from the device. Kartik who was lost in his worries looked at him now.

“Aap chinta mat karo chacha, main din raat kaam karunga taki jald se jald machine bana sakun.”

“Ek saal kitni jaldi hain? Main kya karunga yahan ek saal tak? Na mera apna koi hain, na hi tha, main maanta hoon ki koi kabhi nahin tha mere liye par, phir bhi. Main yahan 1985 mein kaise rahunga aur kya karunga ek saal tak? Na rehne ko ghar hain, na paryapt paise hain....”

“Chacha, I’m really sorry. Mere wajah se aapko itna kuch sehna pad raha hain. But at this moment, I’m totally helpless.”

Vibhuti was indeed helpless. It had taken him a year to make the machine initially and now that it had been destroyed completely, he had to start from the very beginning all over again.

“Ab main kya karunga yahan par ek saal tak? Par, yeh bhi sahi hain ki main tujhe kuch bol nahin sakta, kyunki meri bhi consent thi aane ki. All I can say is beta jaldi koshish karna. Nahin toh mere liye mushkil ho jayegi yahan.”

Kartik told Vibhuti being a bit sad.

“Aap chinta mat karo chacha! Main jald se jald doosra machine banana shuru kar deta hoon. Saman mangaye hain, aj dopahar tak aa jayegi. Main dopahar ko hi kaam shuru kar doonga!”

Kartik closed the device.

Now, fifty rupees in 1985 is equivalent to six hundred and forty rupees in 2019. So, Kartik bought a pair of clothes for a rupee and could afford rent of a hotel for four days alongside feeding him.

Four days later, Kartik was left with only twenty rupees and he decided that he had to work to earn himself a living for a year. Fifty rupees wouldn’t last for one whole year. So Kartik went to buy a newspaper from the nearby market called Sadar Bazar. The newspaper would help him to find vacancies at some workplace and he could join there. He was thirty one once again. He could work with full vigour and he was eligible enough to get the job of a cashier at some place or even if it were any laborious job, he would have to do it. Cause he needed to live for a year.

“Bhaisahab, ajka akhbar dena.”

Kartik asked a man sitting at a stall in the bazar with newspapers and magazines one morning. He handed him a newspaper and Kartik gave him a ten rupee note in return.

“Oh bhai? Kya? Hain? Kya? Subah subah aath aane ki jagah dus rupaye de raha hain. Chhutta nahin hain mere paas!”

The shopkeeper replied angrily.

“Par chhutta mere paas bhi nahin hain. Kya karun main?”

“Chhutta nahin hain, toh akhbar bhi nahin milega. Pata nahin subah subah kahan se aa jaate hain! Jaao yahan se!”

The man snatched away the newspaper from Kartik and kept it in place.

“Achha itna toh batao ki chhutta kahan se karaun? Yahan toh saari dukanen bandh hain!”

“Mujhe kya pata? Jahan se bhi karwao! Khud dhoondho!”

Kartik looked at the rude man and walked away. He could still hear the shopkeeper grumble at him. He walked a little more till he found a bookshop which had just opened. A book shop! Yes! A book shop had a comparatively bigger business than a regular stall and they could give him a change. Kartik entered the shop.

“Chacha,”

Kartik called out to the big fat, bald man sitting at the counter. He mentally laughed. Kartik himself was called chacha back in 2019 and now, he was calling someone else the same.

“Woh mujhe ajka akhbar chahiye!”

“Kitaben mera vibhag hain, akhbar aur patrikayen uska!”

The man at the counter pointed to another man on the opposite side who was sitting with a newspaper held in front of his face. Kartik went up and approached the man for the same.

“Bhai sahab, ajka akhbar milega?”

Kartik was kind of irritated by asking the same question three times by now to three different people.

But then, all his irritation and anger vanished at the very sight of the man who was sitting in front of him, as he removed the newspaper from his face. 

The man didn’t seem like he was any older than twenty nine or thirty. He was wearing a green checked cardigan with a full sleeve shirt and he seemed to wear a pair of bell bottoms. He had a pair of small lips and his hair was neatly parted on one side. His eyes were black and Kartik felt it was the entire universe that he could see in those eyes.

The man too was staring at Kartik. He looked at his dense hair and into his deep brown eyes before he rolled his own eyes down to Kartik’s nose and brought them to a pause in his lips.

“Tumne mujhe dekha,  
Hokar meherban.  
Ruk gayi yeh zameen,  
Tham gaya aasman.  
Janeman, janejan tumne mujhe dekha.”

It indeed seemed to Kartik that the world had paused in those lips, the eyes were vaster than the sky and yes, this absolute beauty of a man did look back at him too.

“Lekar ye hasin jalawe,  
Tum bhi na kahan pahunche.  
Aakhir ko mere dil tak,  
Kadamon ke nishaan pahunche.  
Khatam se ho gaye raaste sab yahan.  
Janeman, janejaan tumne mujhe dekha,  
Hokar meherban.....”

“Kya aapko abhi tak akhbar nahin mili? Aman! Kya kar raha hain? Inko akhbar de!”

The initial fat bald man at the counter called out to this man, who was now standing in front of Kartik.

It seemed as if a spell was created between the two of them and it broke now at the loud voice of the man. The two of them looked down immediately. Kartik took a step back and the man, whose name was Aman, started to search for the newspaper.

“Arrey dhoondh kya raha hain Aman? Tere saamne hi toh rakhi hain!”

The fat man again shouted.

“Aman!”

Kartik whispered.

It seemed as if this small man and his small name had touched Kartik’s heart. A touch, which he had never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all your scoldings for being late and procrastinating more than I do, was the wait worth it? I'm really eager to know your views on the first meeting.
> 
> Also this evergreen track by Rafi Sahab is called Tumne Mujhe Dekha from the movie Teesri Manzil.


	4. Abhi na jaao chhod kar, ke dil abhi bhara nahin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abhi abhi toh aaye ho,  
> Bahar banke chhaye ho.  
> Hawa zara mehak toh le.  
> Nazar zara behak toh le.  
> Yeh shaam dhal toh le zara,  
> Yeh dil sambhal toh le zara.
> 
> Main thodi der jee toh loon,  
> Nashe ke ghoont pee toh loon.  
> Abhi toh kuch kaha nahin,  
> Abhi toh kuch suna nahin.
> 
> Abhi na jaao chhod kar,  
> Ke dil abhi bhara nahin...

"Aman!"

Kartik whispered Aman's name after the man at the cash counter called him. 

Aman felt he heard the sweetest voice ever. He didn't know why he felt something like this, why he thought this way. He surprised himself and wondered, how he turned so weird in just a moment. He was grumpy even a while ago. How could he change in a second?

"Ji?"

Aman asked in response, his voice sounded angry and irritated too. He would have missed Kartik whisper his name as it was really soft, but Aman realised that his ears grew extra sensitive to the voice of this man. He became irritated at his own self for feeling like this, and thus, his irritation became prominent in his voice.

Kartik quickly controlled his sight which was fixed on this small man. When he stood up to search for the newspaper, which was kept right beside him, Kartik measured that the man came up hardly to his neck and he found it cute. But he could never imagine that Aman, could be this angry too. Small in size, yet so angry?

"Woh...woh...woh akhbaar, akhbaar dijiye!"

Kartik stammered in between his words. He got scared.

"Haan toh wahi toh de raha hoon! Ruk jaiye thodi der?"

Aman sounded even more angry! How immensely restless was this man! Couldn't he see that he was searching for newspapers only? Was he blind?

"Yeh lijiye!"

Aman finally reached out to the rack beside him, took out a newspaper and banged it down on the table in front of Kartik.

Kartik took the paper, now being scared of Aman, handed him the ten rupee note.

"Cash counter pe insaan dikh nahin raha aapko?"

Aman asked angrily, as he looked at the money.

"Haan ji?"

Kartik was prepared by now. He realised that this person was an angry and one.

"Main kya cash counter pe baitha hoon kya? Dikhayi nahin deta aapko? Unhe dijiye jaake!"

Aman pointed towards the fat man and again picked up the newspaper in front of his face to avoid anymore conversation.

Kartik on the other hand, was convinced now that he was a short tempered man and was also very indecent. Who speaks to customer this way? Kartik wasn't angry. Not that he didn't try to be angry, but he simply couldn't. He felt hurt.

He handed over the ten rupee note to the fat man, who glared at him for the amount, and gave him only four rupees in return. Kartik didn't check that the returned amount had five rupees and two annas less. He took whatever the man gave him in return, pushed it into his pocket and ran out of the shop.

Aman noticed this. He was feeling guilty for behaving with this sudden man in such a way. He was silently looking at Kartik by lowering his newspaper in a way that only his eyes were above the paper, following Kartik. He noticed this wrong deed by the cashier, and also noticed that Kartik didn't check the change he received. He put down his newspaper and came out of the shop to call out to Kartik, but realised two things. One, he was too fast and had already faded away in the busy morning crowd, and two, he didn't even know the name of this sudden visitor. 

Aman felt even more guilty. He realised he shouldn't have behaved that way with him. He didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't responsible for Aman's anger and irritation.

He was about to enter the shop, when he got stopped by the owner, or the man who was sitting at the cash counter.

"Kya?"

The man asked.

"Kya kya? Hatiye! Andar aane dijiye!"

Aman replied, irritation back in his voice, mixed with some fear.

"Tu jaanta nahin hain kya? Itni der kyun lagayi customer ko akhbaar dene mein?"

"Der kahan lagayi Shambhu kaka? Mil nahin rahi thi toh...."

Shambhu slapped Aman all of a sudden, in front of a busy market which was buzzing with people. Many people turned back and looked at him. Some school children passing by laughed at the sight. Aman felt grossly insulted. He didn't care about the burn on his cheek. That was a regular thing.

"Zubaan ladata hain!!!!!! Hain???? Zyada hero ban raha hain tu? Laath maar ke dukan se bahar nikal doonga zyada zuban ladayi toh! Phir dekhunga kahan aur kaun tujhe naukri deta hain! Chal andar! Purane shelf ke kitabon se dhool saaf karna hain! Chal!"

Shambhu pushed him into the shop. Aman stumbled as he entered and wiped his tears. Such has been his life for the past three years.

Aman Tripathi is a thirty year old man living and working in Delhi. Though his hometown was at Allahabad, when a boy from a small town aspires to become an author, his family doesn’t approve for sure. Not being rebellious enough, Aman closed the door of his room for three days and didn’t come out. He was angry on his parents and family but was never good at expressing that. One night Rajni, Aman’s cousin, knocked at his door and told Aman to run away from home. Not quite agreeing to the idea Aman denied, but Rajni being the super bossy self she is, scolded Aman in a long whisper and pushed him out of his room. Aman left home that night. Rajni had a saving of two hundred rupees which she gave Aman and helped him run away from home. Quite unwillingly, Aman ran away and came up here, at Delhi.

But things weren’t as smooth as Aman had imagined them to be. Soon after he came to Delhi and was searching for some job, he met Shambhu kaka here coincidentally. Shambhu kaka had been an old friend of Shankar Tripathi, Aman’s father. Aman recognised him one day at Sadar Bazar and was about to take an u- turn, when Shambhu caught him. 

Aman’s plan failed miserably. Shambhu called up Shankar at Allahabad and told him that he had found Aman here in Delhi, safe and sound. Shankar asked him to take good care of Aman and find him some job. Shambhu was over protective to say the least. He asked Shankar to not worry, and employed Aman as a helper at his ‘Shiv Shambhu Book Store’. 

Aman was caught again! And more badly this time. Shambhu never gave him time to write or even read. He was always made to do some work or the other and was beaten up at the slightest of mistakes or even unnecessarily.

Aman silently wept and cleaned the shelf of old books. This morning itself, before opening the shop, Shambhu Kaka had thrown a book at him, when he delayed getting his morning tea. He knew Kaka would hit him again if he denied to work or made a delay.

What wrong did he do in wanting to become an author? Are authors not humans? If they aren’t, then what would his family say if they came to know that Aman liked men? Being gay was more a crime than wanting to become an author. It was illegal in the eye of law and his family would definitely not keep in contact with a criminal. What could he do if he liked men? He did try to change himself. He would try staring at the girls in his college at the advice of a few friends, but whenever some really handsome boy would pass by her, Aman automatically used to be attracted to that guy.

There were days when he cried for this, there were days when he would feel numb, he would feel helpless. He wanted to correct himself but didn’t know how to.

Just like now. He was feeling sorry for behaving so rudely with that beautiful man but didn’t have the opportunity to even apologize to him.

That man!

Yes! That man was so beautiful!

He doesn’t remember seeing him ever at this area. Maybe he had shifted recently. Or maybe he was just a passer-by who wanted a newspaper. Aman so wished he could get a glimpse of the man once again. He saw him for the first time and hurt him so badly that he ran away even without checking the amount he received. Aman wanted to correct this mistake. He wouldn’t just make a random man feel bad for his fate or his anger.

“Aman! Marr gaya kya tu? Customer khara hain dukan pe, jaldi yahan aa!”

Shambhu’s loud voice shook Aman out of his lovely dream about this ‘unknown man’. How unfortunate was it! He didn’t even know his name. The man came to know though, as he did whisper his name once. How sweet was his voice, how amazingly tall he was; he had such dense hair and deep brown eyes.

“Aj teri aisi ki taisi karunga main! Tu bahar aata hain ya main andar jaake tujhe ghasit kar bahar le aaun?”

Shambhu screamed again and Aman got scared. He wasn’t this scary fellow but when you are exposed to physical and mental abuses most of the time, you are bound to shrink, even if a bit. Aman therefore left the interior of the shop and came out, his t-shirt and sweater full of dust along with his face which had turned black. He began attending the customers in that same state.

A week later Aman was searching for glue and ink pens at the market. The stock at their shop had ended and he needed to find some other shop which could provide him some. Shambhu had sent him out. All laborious job that were needed to be done for the shop were assigned to Aman. The poor small man searched entire Sadar Bazar and also a nearby small market but couldn’t find a shop which could provide him glue and ink pens.

At around five in the evening, Aman was returning to Sadar Bazar when he spotted that same tall man sitting at a tea stall. At first, he didn’t quite recognise him from a distance. It had been a week since he first saw him at their book store, but a second glance at him made Aman completely sure that it was none other than that beautiful man on whom his eyes had got stuck the other day.

Aman came closer and sat on his opposite bench at the stall. The man was too engrossed in a newspaper, marking something occasionally with a red pencil. Therefore, he didn’t notice Aman sitting opposite to him.

The other day when Aman had seen him, he seemed to be a perfect man. With hair neatly combed, fresh new clothes, and a clean look. But today, his clothes were dirty, his dense hair though combed, had not been cleaned for a long time.

Aman desperately wanted to initiate a conversation. He had grown an unknown attraction towards this man. He didn’t know why, he didn’t know how. He just knew he did.

“Bhaiya ek chai dena!”

Aman called out to the owner of the stall, less to order a cup of tea, and more to draw this beautiful man’s attention.

The man still didn’t look up. This made Aman grow even more desperate.

He coughed a little, but even then the man didn’t look at him. He couldn’t wait anymore.

“Woh bhai sahab aapka chhutta bach gaya tha usdin.”

Aman said taking out five rupees and two annas from his pocket. The man looked up making Aman smile. He was finally successful!

But then, he saw a flash of emotions pass through the man’s face. The face looked tired as if he hadn’t slept well for days. As he looked up at Aman, a smile appeared on his face but quickly disappeared and fear and a bit of hurt took it’s place.

“Woh.....woh.....koi nahin! Woh aa..aap rakh lijiye. Mujhe n...nahin chahiye!”

The man fumbled as he spoke. It was evident that Aman’s rudeness was still on his mind and it had made him scared. Aman felt sorry.

“Dekhiye, aap dariye mat. Woh usdin ke liye main maafi chahata hoon. Mujhe waise baat nahin karni chahiye thi aapse.”

Aman apologized. He was genuinely sorry about that day and even wanted to apologize to him but the man was nowhere to be seen for so long.

The man seemed to calm down a little. He smiled.

“Koi baat nahin. Ho jaata hain kabhi kabhi. Apna gussa kisi kisi par nikal jata hain. Chill!”

The man smiled and replied.

“Ji, chill matlab?”

Aman didn’t quite understand this word. This was an English word, he knew that much. He had read in books where one person told to another “the beer is chilled”, but he had never heard someone use that in a normal conversation, that too while drinking hot tea.

The man got confused for a moment, was about to speak but then he realised something and stopped, fear back in his eyes.

“Woh, bohot thand hain na yahan. Isi liye woh chill.....”

This made sense to Aman. It was indeed very cold here in Delhi in the month of January.

“Main, Aman Tripathi!”

Aman introduced himself.

The man seemed to feel easy and comfortable now. It was pretty visible from his smile.

“Kartik Singh hain mera naam,  
Umm....philhal toh nahin hain koi kaam!”

“Arrey waah! Aap shayar ho?”

Aman felt excited as he too had an interest towards writing and poetry.

“Main shayar toh nahin.  
Magar, aye haseen!  
Jab se dekha maine tujhko, mujhko  
Shayari aa gayi!”

Kartik sang and Aman became both embarrassed and excited. This man, Kartik Singh. He was wonders!

“Mazak tha ji. Aapko ajeeb toh nahin laga na?”

Awkward? Aman went in awe to the amazing voice of Kartik. He had heard the song before but it seemed that this very song had a whole new feeling when sung by Kartik. Aman felt he could hear this voice for an eternity. 

And as if to voice his thoughts, a boy spoke coming out of the stall.

“Arrey bhaiya! Kitna badhiya gaate ho aap!”

The boy commented as he came out.

“Chhotu, tu khush,  
Toh tere Kartik bhaiya bhi khush!”

Kartik spoke gently to the boy at the stall who was hardly 10 years old. Aman kept on looking as Kartik smiled and conversed with the little boy. Age seemed no bar to laugh freely as long as there was an open heart.

“Ab agla sun....”

Kartik spoke, gently bringing out Aman from his constant gaze at him.

“Chai pila jaldi Chhotu,  
Nahin toh sar dard badh jayega.  
Do cup aur chaar biskut laana,  
Varna koi taakta hi reh jayega!”

Aman felt genuinely embarrassed at this. Truly, it was inappropriate to constantly gaze at someone this way.

“Waah bhaiya! Kya baat hain! Abhi laaya chai biskut! Do minute!”

Chhotu went behind the stall to get two cups.

“Bura mat maan na ji. Yeh bhi mazak hi tha!”

Kartik said as Chhotu left.

“Bura? Nahin nahin, bilkul nahin. Aapki shayariyan bade achhe lage mujhe!

Aman replied, measuring his words so that he wouldn’t mess up things again.

“Waise aap kya karte ho?”

Aman wanted to know more about Kartik. He wanted to hear him speak more in his awesome voice.

“Pehli baat, yeh ‘aap’ mat bolo. Kitna budha lagta hoon main?”

Kartik joked and turned his cheeks from side to side to show Aman if he seemed much old. Aman chuckled at that.

“Nahin woh aap, matlab tum....ajeeb nahi lag raha?”

“Aman, hum dost ban sakte hain?”

Kartik asked extending his hand.

Aman felt his heart skip a beat. He knew very well he had fallen for this man by now. Deep dark eyes, dense hair, a melodious voice and such a sweet childish nature were enough to make Aman fall for him. And especially when he smiled, his cheeks had two dimples pop up which looked ever so cute and beautiful on him.

Maybe Kartik felt a bit awkward as he was holding his hand in the air in front of Aman while Aman still gazed at him, without any reaction. He therefore was reluctantly pulling back his hand when Aman realised that and caught it in between.

“Haan zaroor! Kyun nahin?”

Aman exclaimed. And the very next moment, he felt he was being too enthusiastic and excited as he looked at Kartik’s face which clearly showed that he was surprised.

“Nahin mera matlab hain, agar aapko...tumhe aitraaz nahin hain... toh kyun nahin?”

“Mujhe kyun aitraaz hogi bhala? Maine hi toh puchha!”

Aman realised he messed up. He put his head down and looked at the ground.

“Koi na! Naya dost banta hain toh khushi toh sabhi ko hoti hain! Aur zyada khush ho jao, toh aise chhote mote gadbad bhi ho jaate hain!”

Aman kept looking down towards the ground when suddenly his eyes fell on his watch. It was almost 7pm! Shambhu Kaka would kill him!

He at once released his hand from Kartik’s hold. Kartik looked at this action as Aman attempted to leave.

“Abhi na jaao chhod kar,  
Ke dil abhi bhara nahin.”

Aman suddenly realised that he couldn’t leave. Cause he was being pulled back by someone by his hand, and two, that same melodious voice entered his ears and reduced his power to walk a step further. He looked back and his sight fell on Kartik who was holding his hand and looking at him. 

“Abhi abhi toh aaye ho,   
Abhi abhi toh;  
Abhi abhi toh aaye ho,   
Bahar banke chhaye ho.  
Hawa zara mehak to le,   
Nazar zara behak to le.”

Aman stopped there looking at Kartik who also stood up by now. He was taller than him, but Aman liked the height difference they had. Kartik’s lips came just near to his forehead.

“Yeh shaam dhal to le zara,  
Yeh dil sambhal to le zara.”

Aman’s heart was still overcoming the shock it received from “main shayar toh nahin”, the very first song Kartik sang. And yet again this mystical song, in this ever so beautiful voice of this wonderful man. Aman felt he could collapse at this very moment. He didn’t want to go leaving Kartik here. He wanted to stay here, with him and listen to his songs. And collapsing would certainly help him to stay here with Kartik, for long.

“Main thodi der jee toh loon,  
Nashe ke ghoont pee toh loon.  
Nashe ke ghoont pee toh loon.  
Abhi toh kuch kaha nahin  
Abhi toh kuch suna nahin....”

Aman knew they had more to share, they had more to know about each other. He felt he was drowning deep in Kartik’s eyes with every line he sung. How melodious was his voice, how charming was his presence, how calm yet cheerful was his nature, how soft were those lips which gently let out the lyrics from them.

“Saale! Tu yahan khara hain?”

Shambhu’s loud scream broke the heat of the moment. Both Aman and Kartik jerked a bit and this caused their hands to separate. Shocked, they both looked at a fuming Shambhu, whose death stare caused a cold wave to run down Aman’s spine and caused him to shiver. Kartik noticed this.

“Dopahar se ghum raha hain tu. Kahan hain lei (glue) aur kalam?”

Aman turned stiff in fear. Shambhu Kaka would beat him up immensely now.

“Woh.....kak...kaka! Woh nahin mili lei....saari dukanen khoj lee, p...par nahin mili.....”

Shambhu seemed to realised that they were standing in a public area and he was creating a scene out there were a number of people were staring at him. He softened a bit.

“Toh dukan waapas kyun nahin aaya tu?”

“Woh aa hi raha tha main....socha ch....chai peeke jaaun!”

“Ho gayi na chai? Ab chalo!”

Shambhu pulled Aman by his hand and dragged him away. Aman started to walk with him, just like a child who wanted something but his father denied to buy him that. He turned back and looked at Kartik once, his eyes had tears running down them. He stumbled once and then turned and walked away in the crowd along with the fat, bald man. 

“Abhi na jaao chhod kar,  
Ke dil abhi bhara nahin...”

Kartik sang the remaining part of the song as he saw Aman being dragged away. He hated to see tears in that man’s eyes. He didn’t know how he grew this hatred and how he started to like the smile on his small lips. Truly, his heart wasn’t feeling contempt at this small meet. He wished and prayed to meet Aman again, so that he could wipe away those tears from his face and sing him songs and narrate shayaris dedicated to him, so that the smile would come back. Once it were back, Kartik wouldn’t let that smile down.

Destiny always doesn’t have rude plans, especially for people whose hearts are just about to connect. 

Kartik and Aman were unaware of the next plan of their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late, and I apologize! 
> 
> Did any part in the chapter seem very cheesy? Idk why I feel this.
> 
> I hope you all liked it. Do let me know your views on this chapter. Kuch batao yaaron, kaisi lag rahi hain kahani, achha ya bura, kuch bhi nahin batate tum log ajkal! Gareeb ko motivation kaise milegi likhne ki?🤭🤭🤭🤭
> 
> Blame Kanokangshi for the delay! She's one big culprit behind me posting so late!
> 
> Like always, I'll try posting soon. Keyword being try!


	5. Aise na mujhe tum dekho, seene se laga loonga.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"Raat ke do taare na akele hote hain,  
> Aur na hi ek doosre se door.  
> Kismat ne saath hi na diya,  
> Toh is mein dilon ka kya kasoor?"
> 
> -"Ek tare ki chamak asal mein,  
> Apne premi ke liye uska fitoor hain.  
> Kaash kabhi woh donon ek ho jaye,  
> Yeh ichha hi uski noor hain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one. Really long. Also, this fic might have occasional long chapters, if not all!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Read on!😊

Kartik watched Aman being dragged away by that fat bald man!

He wanted to go and pull away Aman from that man and gently rub the area of his hand which he held so tightly! Why would someone pull such a man as Aman with so much strength? He was so gentle, so delicate, so beautiful! Kartik felt he could hold Aman in his arms for an eternity and caress his cheeks and....

“Kya hua bhaiya?”

Kartik’s thoughts were interrupted by Chhotu who came with the tea and biscuits.

“Woh aadmi Aman ko ghasit ke le gaya! Bohot bure insaan hain woh!”

Kartik complained as a child, as his eyes continued to search for Aman in the crowd.

“Sahu kaha! Shambhu Kaka hain woh! Bohot bure insaan hain! Itne gussail swabhav ka hain na, mujhe toh unhe dekh ke hi darr lagta hain!”

Kartik turned his sight to Chhotu now and cocked up one of his eyebrows.

“Kya hua?”

Chhotu asked not quite knowing what caused this reaction in his Kartik bhaiya.

“Tune koi galat kaam kiya hain kya?”

Kartik asked, pulling Chhotu back to the tea stall and sitting on a bench.

“Haan kiya na!”

“Achha? Bata, kaisa galat kaam kiya tune?”

“Woh usdin raaste pe mujhe pachas paise mile! Mujhe nahin jaanta tha kiska hain woh. Mujhe toh kisi mandir mein use de dena chahiye tha na, ya toh kisi aise ko jise uski zaroorat thi! Par maine un paise se gol gappe khal liye! Abhi yeh toh galat kaam hua na!”

Kartik laughed at the innocence of the boy. The fact that this small child even thought of the donating the money to a temple or to a person in need of it, filled Kartik’s heart! Forget people now, the ones in 2019 don’t even think twice before picking it up and pushing it down their pockets!

“Tujhe bhi toh zaroorat thi na? Tu mujhe bata, kitne dinon baad usdin tune pet bharke kuch khaya tha?”

“Do din baad! Badi bhook lagi thi bhaiya! Isi liye kha liya! Bhagwan ji se bhi maafi maang thi maine! Maaf kar denge na woh mujhe?”

“Dekh Chhotu.....”

Kartik said, picking up the boy and making him sit on his lap.

“Agar un paison se teri bhook mit gayi, toh samajh le, Bhagwan ji ne woh paise tere liye hi bheje the! Aur yeh koi galat kaam nahin tha jo tune kiya! Tujhe bhi toh un paison ki zaroorat thi, hain ki nahin?”

“Haan thi na! Bade dinon baad pet bharke kuch khaya tha!”

“Toh dekh! Jise zaroorat thi, paise usi ko mile! Tere Bhagwan ji itne kathor bhi nahin hain Chhotu! Kathor toh hum log hain, jo unke naam pe apne faayde loot te hain!”

“Haan yeh bhi sahi hain!”

“Ab tu yeh bata, tujhe Shambhu Kaka se darr kyun lagta hain?”

“Na lage? Shambhu Kaka dikhte hi Ravan jaise hain! Aisa lagta hain pakad ke do maar lagayenge!”

Kartik giggled.

“Par tune kya kabhi Shambhu kaka se jude koi galat kaam kiya hain?”

“Nahin, woh toh nahin kiya!”

“Jab koi galati hi nahin kiye, toh darr kyun raha tha?”

Kartik said tickling the little boy in his belly.

“Bass bhi karo bhaiya!”

Chhotu laughed and asked Kartik to stop.

“Aap batao phir, Aman bhaiya ne kya galati kee thi, jo Kaka unhe aise kheech ke le gaye! Aman bhaiya toh bass baatein kar rahe the na aapse! Aman bhaiya kyun darr rahe the phir?”

Kartik looked back at the crowd, perhaps to search for Aman once again.

“Kabhi kabhi humari galati nahin hoti, par phir bhi darr lagta hain! Kabhi kabhi purani baatein ya ghatnayen yaad aa jaane se bhi darr lag sakta hain. Ya phir aisa bhi ho sakta hain, ki apni mann ki baat kisi se kehne se pehle hi, us insaan ke mann mein humare liye dharna buri na ho, is baat ka darr bhi lag sakta hain. Wajah kai sare ho sakte hain.”

Kartik kept on staring at the crowd and replied to Chhotu. He felt Aman wanted to tell him something before he got dragged away.

“Kiska mann, kis ki baat, kaun kise kehne se darr raha hain.....uffff! Aap na bhaiya, kabhi kabhi kya kehte ho mujhe kuch samajh hi nahin aata! Aap raho idhar, main chala!”

Chhotu ran away into the tea stall as Kartik kept on thinking about Aman who had clouded his mind. The dry fields of his heart needed deep blue rain clouds to moisten them again. And Aman’s arrival in his life was no less than those miraculous clouds.

“Kartik Singh....”

Aman had been thinking about Kartik ever since he saw him the last time three weeks ago at that tea stall, from where Shambhu Kaka had pulled him away. 

“Abhi na jao chhod kar,  
Ke dil abhi bhara nahin....”

Why did Kartik sing such an accurate song which expressed his heart so well? Aman mused one evening while mending some books in the interior of the shop, glue all over his fingers.

Why was this song so relevant to his situation? Why couldn’t he get to meet him again? It had been almost three weeks now since they turned friends, but never met again. Shambhu Kaka had put hell lots of work on him and had engaged him so badly, that he couldn’t even go out for a tea break. Tea break was though an excuse. He wanted to see Kartik once more. He wanted to see him again and keep his eyes on him and.....

“Aman!”

Shambhu Kaka called him out from the cash counter.

“Ji Kaka?”

Aman felt sad as his dreams about his beautiful friend broke, yet again, for the umpteenth time in these three weeks. Anything he thought, anything he did, Kartik would slip into it. For example, Aman was dusting the old books at the store one day when one of them fell off the racks. He picked it up, dusted it and found that the name of the author was Kartik Tripathi. And quite immediately, Aman Tripathi’s brain turned hazy and he slipped into thinking that how much would the surname Tripathi suit on Kartik. 

“Kartik Tripathi......Kartik Singh Tripathi.....nahin nahin. Kartik Tripathi behtar hain.....ummmm....ya phir Kartik Tripathi Singh?”

When he was lost in this confusion, a customer approached him for a certain book. Shambhu kaka was not there in the shop so he had to attend the customer, a frown gently visible on his face. After all, who wants to be dragged out from a dream, that can only remain a dream forever? Aman can never open up to Kartik. They were friends, ofcourse, but had only met once before that too for an hour or so. And more over, it wasn’t important that Kartik had to like men too. He might be very interested in girls and not be like Aman at all. Therefore, Aman could only enjoy imagining Kartik as his love in his dreams.

“Aman! Ab idhar aa ja bachcha! Kab se bula raha hoon.”

Aman realised that Shambhu Kaka had been calling him. He came out to the shop, wiping the glue in his hands in the towel he had around his neck.

“Ji Kaka?”

“Arrey Aman. Kaafi raat ho chuki hain. Dus baj rahe hain. Main ghar chalta hoon. Tu dukan bandh kar de theek se, aur so ja. Theek hain? Aur kha liyo. Khana laya tha tu?”

Aman used to stay in the shop itself and he ate at the nearby small dhaba. It had homely food made by an old couple so Aman didn’t have the hassle to cook his food everyday. It took some expenses indeed, but Shambhu Kaka reimbursed that much.

Shambhu kaka was not a bad person, actually. He was short tempered by nature, and shouted on Aman only when something went even slightly wrong. Otherwise, he was a good man from heart. He took care of Aman as his own son. But that was Aman’s problem. Shambhu Kaka took too much care of him. Aman didn’t have the freedom to pursue his passion. Coming to Delhi was no different from staying at Allahabad for Shambhu Kaka only.

“Ji Kaka. Main dopahar ko hi le aaya tha. Aap befikar jao, main so jaunga.”

Aman replied.

“Theek hain. Dhyan rakhiyo apna.”

Aman smiled and nodded. Shambhu kaka left for his home.

Aman cleaned the shop, wiped the cash counter and pulled the shutter down. He then went inside to eat his dinner. He was really hungry and the thought that he had rotis and sabzi for dinner just increased his hunger to a different level.

Almost an hour later, Aman finished eating and positioned his pillow to sleep finally when he realised something. The lantern at the shop had exhausted it’s oil the last night itself. He had thought of getting it refilled during the day, but was so busy that he forgot about it. 

Aman was slightly nyctophobic. He was scared to sleep in complete darkness and always had the lantern beside his head at night, when all lights of the shop were switched off.

“Kya karun ab? Poori raat jaage rahun? Abhi toh koi dukan bhi khuli nahin milegi mujhe.”

Aman was very irritated. After a tiring day, he really needed some good sleep but now, seemed like it wasn’t written in his fate.

Aman lifted the shutter of the shop a bit and sneaked with the lantern in hand and 75 paise in his pocket. He had to walk till Chandni chowk bazar to get the oil filled. He knew one person who was awake till late night and filled oil in lanterns and gas in lighters.

Having no work and given up on the hope to sleep, Aman started walking. The starry nights always fascinated him. He loved how the stars were distanced far apart from each other and yet they twinkled in joy. He often thought, how were they so happy even after staying so far away from their loved ones?

“Aye mere chamakta tara,  
Kaise itna khush rehta hain tu?  
Apnon se doori, apne pyaar se doori,  
Ek muskan se kaise sehta hain tu?”

Aman narrated one of his own shayaris, sadly to himself only. The roads were empty and street lamps stood at occasional distances, as if to show a lost traveller their way. Aman smiled as he thought the lamps were fools. They didn’t know that no traveller would thank them in return for their great deed. Humans never do!

“Pyaar ki roshni phelai tune,  
Par kabhi kisine puchha, kaise?  
Khud jal ke tune pyaar bata,  
Theek mere humsafar jaise...”

By the shayari and the word ‘humsafar’, Aman recalled the tall man. Kartik! Once again he was back to cloud his thoughts! Not that Aman minded, rather he loved. But every time he saw Kartik in his dreams and imagined him in his thoughts, he yearned to meet him again. He yearned to listen to his songs again. He yearned to listen to his shayaris again.

What magic had a random visitor at their book shop done to him? He was so engrossed in his thoughts that now, he wanted to stay around him forever. It’s been three weeks since they last met at that tea stall. How more would he have to wait? 

Strange honking of a car, at the silent streets brought Aman back to reality! He was angry at the honk at first but then realised, he had come near Laal quila, and had crossed Chandni chowk market long ago! He had walked a distance of almost four kilometres and he didn’t even realise that!

But there was something more which added to Aman’s shock.

A number of people had been sleeping on the footpath outside the Red Fort. No, that wasn’t the thing which caused a shock to Aman. It was the view of a known person in deep slumber that shook him. He was suspicious at first as the person wasn’t visible clearly in the low lights, but then he bent down to check for his doubt and indeed got confirmed!

Kartik!

Kartik was sleeping on the footpath with a dirty blanket over him!

Aman’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. Were his yearnings so bad that even destiny gave up? If so, he would never stop yearning to stare at and stay with Kartik.

But what also caused him pain was Kartik’s state. He was sleeping in a way as if he was tired for long and did not even have the time to rest. He had his arms folded below his head in the form of a pillow and he was gently snoring with his mouth open. 

Aman felt really sad for him. Kartik didn’t seem to be so poor on the first day, that he had to stay on the road. It even seemed that he had turned more slender now.

“Kartik!”

Aman slowly whispered.

But Kartik couldn’t hear. He was in a deep slumber.

“Kartik!”

“Uhhh! Kaun hain yaar? Jao na! Subah baat karte hain.”

Aman’s heart thumped faster across his chest as Kartik replied in his sleep.

“Kartik main hoon!”

“Kaun hain? Mujhe koi nahin jaanta 1985 mein!”

Saying this, Kartik turned his back towards Aman and faced the other side.

Aman was confused at this reply. In 1985? What did he mean by that? But he then realised that Kartik must be seeing some dream. He chuckled at that thought. Kartik looked even cuter when he slept. Aman felt bad that he was disturbing his dream.

But he couldn’t afford to leave Kartik here on the road and go.

“Kartik, main hoon! Aman! Aman Tripathi! Tera dost!”

Kartik immediately shot open his eyes and turned back towards Aman. He sat up looking at him, his eyes red and hair messy.

“Aman? Tu? Aur yahan? Is waqt?”

Aman forgot to reply. He felt Kartik’s heavy voice sounded even sweeter. Kartik’s face had a shock, a blush, a smile and a surprised emotion as he kept on looking at Aman’s face.

“Aise na mujhe tum dekho,  
Seene se laga loonga.  
Tumko main chura loonga tumse,  
Dil mein chhupa loonga!”

Yes! That’s the exact song which came to Aman’s mind at this moment. Kartik looked at him and he felt his hands dying to rise up in the air and hug him close to his chest.

“Haan woh main bass.....”

Aman was at a loss of words. What would he speak? A pair of beautiful and inquisitive eyes were looking at him. He didn’t have the ability to talk. Only his ears were active.

“Woh main kya? Tu ghar nahin gaya? Yahan kya kar raha hain? Kitna baj raha hain abhi?”

“Saare barah.”

“Tujhe time pata hain, aur phir bhi raaston pe ghum raha hain? Tabiyat theek hain na?”

Kartik lifted up his hand and touched Aman’s forehead to check for fever.

A shot of electricity ran from Aman’s head to the very nail on his toe. He had goose bumps on his hands and shivered a little.

“Tere dil se aye dilbar, dil mera kehta hain,  
Pyaar ke dushman log, mujhe darr lagta rehta hain.  
Thaam lo tum meri baahen, main tumhe sambhaloonga.  
Tumko main chura loonga tumse,  
Dil mein chhupa loonga.”

Aman didn’t know how exactly he felt the same. He feared to tell Kartik that he loved him more than a friend, as it might end up in him losing Kartik to his feelings.

“Dekha? Kaanp raha hain tu! Bukhar toh nahin hain magar kaanp kyun raha hain?”

Kartik asked concerned and this brought Aman out of his thoughts.

“Woh chhod na....”

Aman sat beside Kartik on the footpath. Kartik’s eyeballs followed Aman and a smile occurred on his face. His eyebrows cocked up as Aman sat cross legged beside him.

“Tu itni raat ko akele yahan kya kar raha hain?”

Aman asked, keeping the lantern beside him.

“Pehli baat toh yeh ki main akela nahin hoon. Mere saath Chhotu aur uske kuch dost hain.”

“Chaiwaala Chhotu?”

“Haan, wahi. Bada pyara bachcha hain. Lekin doosri baat, yeh sawaal toh mujhe tujhse karni chahiye ki itni raat ko tu yahan kya kar raha hain?”

Kartik lifted his eyebrows, one after the other to ask him. Aman laughed at that.

“Yeh yeh, kaise kar leta hain tu? Mujhse toh nahin hota...”

Aman laughed and tried as he asked.

“Baad mein bataunga. Pehle mujhe mera jawaab do!”

“Woh darasal baat yeh hain ki laalten (lantern) mein tel khatam ho gayi thi. Toh Chandni chowk ja raha tha main. Wahan ek chacha ka ghar hain. Mujhe jaante hain, toh woh bhar denge.”

“Par kal subah bhar leta. Abhi ki kya zaroorat thi? Tere aankhe dekh ke samajh aa rahi hain tujhe abhi ke abhi sona hain.”

This was the first time someone cared for Aman. He indeed wanted to sleep really bad. His tired body no longer wished to stay awake, and for the first time someone noticed that. It touched Aman.

“Woh, mujhe andhere mein neend nahin aati. Thoda darrta hoon agar andhera gehra ho toh.”

“Achha, toh tu meri hi tarah hain! Mujhe bhi thoda bohot darr lagta hain andhere se. Thodi roshni ho tab bhi chalegi, lekin poora andhera bardasht nahin hoti!”

“Haan mujhe bhi.”

Aman just wanted the conversation to go on throughout the night. 

But what he did not know is that Kartik too secretly wished the same.

When Aman woke him up, Kartik felt it was a dream. It was definitely a dream! For the past three weeks he had been searching for the man of his dreams, who happened to be Aman Tripathi himself but couldn’t find him. How suddenly at almost midnight could he find him now? That too in the middle of the road?

“Dheemi dheemi aag se ek shola bhadkaya hain.  
Door se tumne is dil ko kitna tarsaya hain.  
Main ab is dil ke saare armaan nikaloonga.  
Tumko main chura loonga tumse,   
Dil mein chhupa loonga.” 

Kartik was dying to see Aman. In just two meetings, he knew however much he told that Aman was just a friend to him, deep down he knew he wanted to hold Aman in his arms and hug him close to his chest for the rest of his life. But then, he too feared that it might result in him losing Aman forever. Aman might not be gay. He might not like boys at all. Kartik knew he was only here for a year and at the start of 1986, Vibhuti would be done with his time machine and he will have to go back. But till then, he couldn’t afford to lose Aman. Even if for a year, he would have someone who cared for him. Aman cared to ask him why he was sleeping on the road. For the first time in his entire life!

“Waise tu jaanta hain Aman, raat mujhe din se zyada pasand hain. Raat ke aasman ki baat hi kuch alag hoti hain!”

“Mujhe bhi yaar! Raat mujhe bohot pasand hain. Aisa lagta hain jaise thoda andhera, thodi roshni mujhe na aise gale laga leta hain. Bohot sahi lagta hain woh!”

“Bilkul aise, nahin?”

Not even Kartik knew what struck him at the moment, he shifted closer and hugged Aman with both of his long hands.

Kartik looked at Aman, still hugging him. Aman seemed to be surprised at this sudden hug. And perhaps a bit embarrassed too.

Kartik realised that and he loosened the hug and sat up straight, still closer to him. Little did he know that Aman was only surprised at the suddenness of the action. He mentally scolded himself for his reaction as it caused Kartik to loosen and finally end the hug.

“Tu jaanta hain Aman, yahan raat aur tujhe chhod ke mera koi nahin hain. Haan, Chhotu hain magar, woh dost nahin hain na mera. Tu mera sachcha dost hain. Bilkul is raat ke jaise. Jaise yeh raat main kaun hoon, kya hoon, yeh mujhse poochhe bina hi mera khayal rakhta hain, tu bhi usi ki tarah yeh sab na jante huye bhi mere baare mein socha. Is sheher mein pehla aur shayad aakhiri dost hain tu mera. Tujhse milke aisa laga, ki saalon se jaanta hoon main tujhe!”

Aman loved the warmth of Kartik’s word as Kartik looked at him and spoke. He was mesmerized! How more beautiful could this man get? How honest was he? Yes! Even Aman felt the same when he met Kartik the first time. He felt Kartik wasn’t new to him. His presence, his vibe, all seemed so known to Aman that it didn’t take him much time to fall in love with this absolute beauty of a man. He therefore didn’t know what to reply to Kartik and thus kept quiet.

“Raat ke do taare na akele hote hain,  
Aur na hi ek doosre se door.  
Kismat ne saath hi na diya,  
Toh is mein dilon ka kya kasoor?”

Kartik narrated the shayari looking at the star studded sky and Aman, breaking the awkward silence that prevailed for a few seconds in between them.

“Waah yaar! Kya baat hain? Tu shayar hain? Pichhle din bhi kitni achhi shayari sunayi tune!”

“Main shayar toh nahin hoon, par haan kabhi kabhi taaron ko dekh ke dil mein pyaar aa jaata hain. Tab dil se shayari nikal jaati hain. Bass! Itni si baat hain!”

“Main us shayari mein ek aur pankti daalun?”

Aman asked eagerly.

“Zaroor! Woh toh mere liye samman ki baat hogi!”

“Ek tare ki chamak asal mein,  
Apne premi ke liye uska fitoor hain.  
Kaash kabhi woh donon ek ho jaye,  
Yeh ichha hi uski noor hain.”

“Arrey waah mere Mirza Ghalib! Kya baat hain!”

Aman didn’t listen to the entire statement. He zoned out immediately after Kartik uttered ‘ _mere_ Mirza Ghalib'! Mine! Kartik called him ‘mine’! 

_“Kartik Singh! Itna bhi mujhe apna mat kaho, ki khud ko tumse pyaar karne se na rok sakun!”_

Aman thought. It was indeed getting difficult for him to not express his feelings.

“Tu writer hain kya?”

Kartik asked. 

“Haan banna toh chahata tha magar, ghar pe kisi ne banne hi nahin diya! Isi liye Delhi aa gaya, par yahan bhi kuch zyada phark nahin pada. Shambhu kaka.....”

“KYA?”

Kartik interrupted Aman.

“Banne nahin diya ka kya matlab? Itna achha likhta hain tu! Jo insaan aise ek dum se itni badhiya shayari pel sakta hain, woh agar likhega toh.....toh tu toh sach mein Mirza Ghalib ban jayega!”

Kartik was quite loud for the silent night. His voice made Aman look around them and woke Chhotu up.

“Kya Kartik bhaiya? Sone bhi nahin doge? Kis se baatein kar rahe ho itni raat ko?”

Chhotu pulled out his face from under the blanket and looked at Kartik first, and then figured out Aman in the dark.

“Oh Aman bhaiya hain! Toh phir sahi hain! Chillana chahiye bhi aapko!”

Aman laughed at the little boy’s words as Kartik felt embarrassed. 

“Chup! Kuch bhi bolta rehta hain tu! So ja!”

Kartik playfully hit Chhotu on his hand.

“Arrey aap donon yahan se jaaoge, mujhe sone doge tab na sounga?! Kahi aur jaake baatein karo....mujhe sona hain!”

Chhotu turned to the other side and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Baat toh sahi keh raha hain Chhotu. Tu chalega mere saath Chandni chowk?”

Aman asked Kartik. He didn’t want to leave him on the road for sure. Neither did he want Kartik’s company to end.

“Haan zaroor. Kyun nahin? Chal!”

Same was with Kartik. He met his Aman Tripathi after so long. He wouldn’t want this night to end. 

“Achha itni baatein toh kahi maine. Ab tu apne baare mein bhi bata kuch!”

Aman asked as he swayed the lantern in his hand and walked beside Kartik.

“Lambhi kahani hain, lekhak mahashay!”

Kartik replied in a dramatic way. The reason behind his drama was nothing but the try to hide the conflict within him- to tell Aman his reality or not.

“Haan toh Chandni chowk kaunsa paas hain? Aadha ghanta toh lagega hi pahunchne mein. Suna tab tak!”

“Toh suno.....”

Kartik started to speak as Aman looked at him. Kartik noticed that stare and smiled mentally.

“Aise na mujhe tum dekho,  
Seene se laga loonga.  
Tumko main chura loonga tumse,  
Dil mein chhupa loonga.....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! Really sorry! No, I won't say anything to explain myself. I'm just sorry! But I also hope the wait is worth it!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, the romanticism and the little fluff it had. The fic will grow more fluffy with a touch of angst as Aman grows old with Kartik! Stay tuned!
> 
> As always, I'll be waiting for your comments and views on this chapter.


	6. Aap jaisa koi meri zindagi mein aaye, toh baat bann jaye....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“Kaise itna ujwal tu chamke,  
> Aye mere raat jaga sitara?  
> Tujhe niharoon toh lage jaise,  
> Dekha maine jag saara.”
> 
> -“Na roshni, na suraj, na sitara hain tu,  
> Apne hi khoobsurti se roshan chand hain tu.  
> Sab soche mahakash ka sirf ek ansh hain tu.  
> Par mere liye sara brahmaand hain tu.”
> 
> A long chapter of many firsts.... I hope you like it!😁

“Main court ke wahan ek vakil hain, unke liye typewriter ka kaam karta hoon.”

Kartik told Aman as they walked together on the road, under the deep dark night sky.

“Par hota hain na? Vakil sahab ko utna kaam nahin milta. Isi liye meri tankha (salary) advance nahin de paaye woh. Kya karta yaar? Saare paise khatam ho gaye, the. Ab jeene ke liye khaana toh khana padega. Chhotu se udhar leke chal raha hain.”

Aman’s heart squeezed in pain when he heard this.

“Chhotu?”

“Haan. Chhotu se udhar maanga khaane ke liye. Aur ghar toh mera hain hi nahin, isi liye raaste pe hi...”

Kartik narrated his story of how he ended up on the road.

“Toh tu mujhe bol nahin sakta tha? Kisiko na sahi, mujhe toh jaanta tha na? Mujhse kyun nahin kaha?”

“Teen hafton se tujhe dhoondh raha hoon. Haan, sahayata (help) ke liye nahin. Bass aise hi milna tha. Tu milne tak nahin aaya, kaise kehta tujhse?”

Kartik bit his tongue immediately after he completed saying. He shouldn’t have told Aman that he had been searching for him. Aman might feel he was a creep!

“Yeh bhi sahi hain yaar. Woh Shambhu Kaka itne kaam dete the na, dukan se nikalne ka mauka hi nahin milta tha.”

Aman said. He felt his heartbeat increase at a very high rate. Kartik was searching for him!

“Achha Kartik ek baat bata, tu ghar se paise leke nahin nikla tha?”

Aman asked Kartik after sometime.

“Haan, kyun?”

“Aur saare khatam ho gaye? Tu toh shayad Delhi mein naya hain na? Tujhe maine pehle toh kabhi nahin dekha.”

“Haan, naya toh main hoon. Abhi der mahine pehle hi aaya tha.”

“Toh itni jaldi saare paise kharch kar diye ki abhi raaston pe sona padh raha hain? Phizul kharch karta hain na tu?”

Aman said, joking a little.

“Phizul nahin. Pehle jab yahan aaya tha, toh kuch din hotel mein tha, phir kapde kharidne pade, toh aise karke nikal gaye paise....”

“Kapde? Kapde kyun? Tu kapde bhi leke nahin aaya tha? Aisa toh nahin na ki koi danga laga tha aur tu ghar chhodke bhaag aaya!”

Aman laughed at his own joke. Kartik laughed too but stopped after a second.

“Kya hua? Ruk kyun gaya? Chal! Aa hi gaye!”

Aman asked when he saw Kartik stopping.

“Aman! Aj date kya hain?”

“Barah baj chuke hain, toh 26th February. Kyun?”

“Son 1985. Iska matlab......”

Kartik didn’t complete. He acted something weird instead.

He pulled Aman by his hand and dragged him to a nearby narrow lane. Before Aman could understand anything he found himself hiding behind Kartik on the dark lane.

He wanted to ask Kartik why he behaved in this way all of a sudden. What was so special in the date 26th February, 1985? 

But Aman didn’t have the time to ask and got his queries answered in sometime.

A huge explosion occurred at the spot they were standing in, a while ago!

Aman closed his eyes and shifted closer behind Kartik. 

Kartik hid him more with his long arms, trying to protect him.

Some few people came running to the area and started to shout slogans and sway flags. Within sometime the police came too and lathi charged the mob. They kept on protesting even though every blow from the stick caused their bones to ache. They wanted their rights and therefore, it seemed as if every blow of the sticks just fuelled their anger more.

Kartik and Aman watched in silence as this happened. Aman was scared of all these sudden happenings around him, and Kartik with his long hands kept on hiding him behind. But what struck Aman was that, how did Kartik come to know about this before? This thought subtly crossed his mind but got covered as the people in the crowd screamed loudly again all of a sudden.

“Tera ghar kahan hain Aman?”

Kartik whispered to him.

Aman had forgotten to speak. He was very scared by all this. Kartik shook him and asked again.

“Dukan mein hi!”

Kartik didn’t utter anything else. He just pulled Aman by his hand and turned to the other side of the lane.

“Saavdhani se chalna. Aur dhyan rakhna ki mera haath na chhute!”

Saying this, Kartik started to run almost. It was hard for Aman to keep up the pace with Kartik’s long legs, but he feared his life which wouldn’t have existed now had Kartik not been there.

Kartik ran through through several small and big lanes until they reached Sadar Bazar and finally the book shop. Kartik pulled up the shutter.

“Le le jaldi kar! Andar ja!”

He almost pushed Aman inside and was about to pull down the shutter when Aman stopped him.

“Tu kahan ja raha hain?”

Aman asked with concern clear in his voice.

“Main laal quila waapis jaa raha hoon. Khabardar aur Chandni chowk mat jaana! Aj raat andhere mein hi so ja, ya toh dukan ka koi light jala le. Lekin Chandni chowk mat jaiyo! Khatra hain!”

“Kya?”

Aman looked really angry and before Kartik could do anything, Aman pushed the shutter a bit more up, pulled Kartik into the shop and closed the shutter. 

“Yeh.... Aman!”

Kartik didn’t know what happened. He just felt a sharp pull in his hand and next moment he saw himself inside the shop and Aman pulling the shutter down.

“Kya Aman? Ek toh mere rehte huye bhi raaste pe sote ho, ab danga laga hain toh mujhe bachake khud musibat mein ja rahe ho? Aur tu sochta hain main tujhe yeh karne doonga? Soch bhi kaise liya tune?”

Aman was walking a step towards Kartik as he spoke angrily and Kartik was taking a step backwards as Aman looked scary when he was angry.

“Woh, nahin....dekh aisi baat nahin hain....”

Kartik tried to explain but couldn’t.

**“Chup! Bilkul chup! Ek shabd aage nahin bolega tu!”**

Aman shouted at him and then held Kartik’s wrist and took him to the interior of the shop. Kartik was scared but internally enjoyed the concern in Aman’s eyes.

“Yeh bahar hua kya tha? Achanak Delhi mein hamla?”

Aman asked Kartik as they entered the interior.

“Sikh virodhi danga! Jo pichhle saal hua tha, abhi bhi kabhi kabhi attack karte hain yeh log!”

Kartik sat down on the ground as he spoke.

“Haan woh toh samajh gaya. Lekin tujhe kaise pata tha ki tabhi hamla hoga jab hum wahan se guzar rahe honge?”

Kartik knew this was coming. He had no legit answer on which Aman could believe. He therefore changed the topic.

“Woh sab chhod, jo ho gaya so ho gaya. Ab main kya karunga yahan? Aur Amrish Puri ji subah yahan aayenge, toh tujh pe toh aur chillayenge!”

“Kaka subah nau baje se pehle nahin aate. Tum aat baje nikal jaiyo. Abhi is hamle ke andar tujhe main bahar akela nahin chhod raha!”

“Aisa kyun?”

Kartik asked, a playful smirk tossing on his lips which Aman quite missed before he answered spontaneously.

“Kyunki mujhe teri phikar hain. Khush?”

He looked at Kartik after he spoke and then realised what he said. Problem! He needed to manage!

“Haan, waise kya ghoor rahe ho? Dange mein tumne mujhe akela chhoda tha kya jo abhi main tumhe akela chhod doon?”

Kartik’s playful smirk faded away. That hurt Aman, as he already missed it’s beauty over Kartik’s face. He didn’t know why. It just did.

“Chal aa ja! Bohot raat ho chuki hain, tujhe neend bhi bohot aa rahi hogi! So ja!”

Kartik looked at Aman, who busily went up to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. Aman was concerned about him only as a friend. He consoled himself saying that he knew Aman was straight. It shouldn’t hurt him now.

“Main akela insaan hoon, do takiyon ka kya karunga? Isi liye ek almari mein hi rehti hain!”

Aman said as he placed a blanket on the ground beside his bed and put a bedsheet over it. He placed the pillow beside his own pillow and signalled Kartik to come and lie down.

Kartik sat on the handmade bed beside Aman on the ground. He smiled at it’s comfort.

“Yahan bistar kaise lagayen? Dukan hain na, isi liye zameen pe kambal, aur uske upar chaddar bichhake hi sona padta hain. Takleef hogi jaanta hoon....”

Aman was feeling guilty about his space and was about to apologize to Kartik for the inconvenience, when Kartik stopped him.

“Footpath se toh behtar hain Aman! Wahan aise pyaar se koi bistar banake nahin deta mujhe. Chhotu ek bada sa plastic bichhata hain, uske upar hum sab kambal odhke so jaate hain. Bass! Wahi humari bistar hain. Usse toh kaafi achha hain yeh! Achha kya, mujhe toh neend bhi aa gayi!”

Kartik lied down on his bed as Aman watched him in awe. Kartik’s charm made him smile genuinely after so long. He looked at Kartik who made himself comfortable on the ground and spoke a number of things. Aman couldn’t hear them. He was too busy staring at Kartik and every glance he took seemed to be short enough. Every time he blinked, he missed Kartik’s sight for the short time.

He realised that he was too engrossed in Kartik’s thoughts when he heard him snoring. Kartik’s snore sounded like a melodious instrument to him. He smiled and then lie down over his own blanket – made – bed . He stared at Kartik who by that time had slipped into deep slumber. He was indeed very tired.

“Kaise itna ujwal tu chamke,  
Aye mere raat jaga sitara?  
Tujhe niharoon toh lage jaise,  
Dekha maine jag saara.”

Aman whispered this shayari gently. Indeed he felt that the world was resting peacefully in front of him and he sat there admiring it. He didn’t know when he fell asleep with such a beautiful sight in front of him.

Kartik was the first to wake up in the morning. The first thing he looked at was Aman. Aman slept like a child beside him on his chest, his hair was messy and blanket on the other side. Kartik chuckled at the way he found Aman. The decent guy slept like a new born baby forgetting all the worries and troubles.

“Na roshni, na suraj, na sitara hain tu,  
Apne hi khoobsurti se roshan chand hain tu.  
Sab soche mahakash ka sirf ek ansh hain tu.  
Par mere liye sara brahmaand hain tu.”

Kartik smiled as he whispered his shayari gently and stroked Aman’s hair. This woke Aman up. 

“Tu jaag gaya? Kaka aa gaye kya? Satyanash ho gaya! Unhone dekh liya kya tujhe?”

Aman spoke in his sleep. He got scared that Shambhu Kaka must have seen Kartik.

“Arrey arrey shant! Sirf saat baj rahe hain! Koi nahin aaya!”

Kartik calmed him down.

“Oh! Bach gaye!”

Aman smiled rubbing his face. Kartik stared at him as he stretched himself and yawned. What a beauty!

“Kartik, kal raat maine ek baat socha.”

Aman said after he finished yawning.

“Haan bol.”

“Tu humare yahan kaam karne lag ja. Yahin reh lena mere saath! Shambhu kaka itna toh paisa de hi denge ki tere khaane ka intezam ho jaye. Mana mat kariyo! Yahin ek upay hain!”

“Kya tu pagal ho gaya hain kya Aman? Yahan? Main yahan kaam karun taki Shambhu Kaka tujhe naukri se nikal de? Pagal hain kya tu?”

Aman knew this was coming.

“Mujhe woh naukri se nahin nikaal sakte. Unke bachpan ke dost ka beta hoon main. Yeh naukri kam, mujhpe nazardari zyada hain. Kartik, tune kal raat mujhe dange se bachaya. Ek mauka mujhe bhi toh milna chahiye na ki main teri sahayata kar sakun?”

“Yeh theek nahin hoga Aman. Tu hoga Shambhu Kaka ke bete jaisa, lekin main yahan kaam nahin kar sakta. Zidd mat kar.”

“Achha? Main zidd kar raha hoon? Aur har raat footpath pe sone ka zidd kiska hain? Theek hain sahayata na sahi, yeh teri saza hain. Is baat ka saza ki tujhe zaroorat hone par bhi tune mujhe nahin kaha aake.”

“Kaise karta? Tu dikha bhi nahin, aur na hi tera number mere paas hain. Tu ek kaam kar, tu mujhe apna number de de, main tujhe call kar loonga aglibar, theek hain?”

Kartik touched his pocket! He found his phone missing!

“Kahan gaya? Arrey! Kahan ja sakta hain?” 

Kartik frantically searched the entire area but couldn’t find it.

“Kya hua? Kya dhoondh raha hain? Kuch kho gaya hain kya?”

Aman too started to look for the thing.

“Haan mera mobile. Pata nahin mil nahin raha!”

Kartik searched under the pillow and in his clothes but couldn’t find it.

“Mobile matlab?”

Aman asked confused. He had heard the name for the very first time!

Kartik straightened up all of a sudden. He was in 1985. He hadn’t brought his mobile with him. It was useless because mobile phones didn’t exist back in 1985. It were telephones that were used for communication. 

Aman looked at him with confusion.

“Woh....Kuch nahin.”

Aman found a number of activities of Kartik mysterious. But he never questioned them.

“Tu woh sab chhod Kartik. Meri baat maan!”

Kartik thought about two things. One, he would indeed get a decent job and some money. And two, mobiles didn’t exist. So working together with Aman was the only way to stay close to him. He finally agreed.

Aman smiled his widest and looked at Kartik with sparkling eyes.

“Sun mere paas ek idea hain!”

Aman said.

He told Kartik something and then helped him get out of the shop.

“Shaam ko aana!”

Aman told and waved him goodbye.

“Woh, sahab aapke dukan mein koi kaam milega kya? Main naya hoon is sheher mein. Kuch kaam mil jata toh....”

Kartik returned in the evening and asked Shambhu Kaka out for some job at his shop.

“Nahin, zaroorat nahin hain. Mere paas hain koi! Dhanyavad!”

“Arrey Kartik!”

Aman, who was ready to act stood up from the opposite counter.

Kartik too turned back at him.

“Aman! Tu aur yahan?!”

Kartik too acted as if he had seen Aman after so many days.

Aman came out of the counter and hugged him.

First hug!

Electricity ran through both the bodies as they stayed connected to each other for sometime. Kartik felt the world in his arms and wished Aman to stay there forever, in his arms and in his life.

“Aap jaisa koi mere zindagi mein aaye,  
Toh baat bann jaye.  
Haan haan baat bann jaye!”

Aman too felt the same. He wanted Kartik too just stay in this position in his life throughout. He would keep him safe from the whole world.

“Gul ko bahaar, bahaar ko chaman.  
Dil ko dil, badan ko badan.  
Har kisi ko chahiye, tan - man ka milan  
Kaash mujh par aisa dil aap ka bhi aaye  
Toh baat ban jaye.  
Aap jaisa koi meri zindagi mein aaye  
Toh baat ban jaye,  
Haan haan baat ban jaye.”

Aman wished with all his heart that may Kartik reciprocate his feelings too. After last night, he wished to see Kartik and go to sleep and also to wake up at his sight, for the rest of his life.

“Tu jaanta hain ise?”

Shambhu Kaka’s question brought Aman out of his dreams. He released Kartik from the hug, who missed it already.

“Haan Kaka. Bachpan ka dost hain mera. School mein saath padhte the.”

Shambhu Kaka thought for a while.

“Toh theek hain. Tum ek kaam karo. Lag jaao kaam pe. Aman pe dabav kam hoga. Lekin zyada paise nahin de sakta. Sirf assi rupaye doonga!”

“Chalega Kaka. Koi dikkat nahin hogi!”

Kartik smiled and replied.

“Aur rahoge kahan? Yahin?”

“Haan ho jaye toh....”

Shambhu Kaka looked at Aman and cocked his eyebrows. Aman nodded to say that he had no problem.

“Theek hain phir. Lag jao kaam pe!”

Both Aman and Kartik screamed internally as now, they could stay with each other. Excitement reached it’s peak for the both of them. 

26th March, 1985.

Kartik and Aman had been staying together for a month now at Shiv Shambhu Book Store. 

Aman didn’t know how he managed to do each and every work even when Kartik was here. Kartik was such a person, who when in front of someone should have been the only object of focus. He wondered how he could still work when Kartik was in front of his eyes for whole 24 hours.

Surprisingly, Shambhu Kaka would not get much angry these days. Kartik had realised the points where he would get angry and did those works exactly the same way and sometimes even before Kaka told. He impressed Shambhu Kaka in a few days and Aman found his life better now. It had been a long time since Shambhu Kaka had scolded him or had hit him. Kartik was like an angel to Aman! His entrance in Aman’s life had removed almost all troubles he had. He fell in love harder with this angel.

Shambhu Kaka’s sale was much better. The shop too was running better now and Shambhu Kaka was very pleased. He never smiled and Kartik secretly called him “kharoos” or grumpy fellow but the fact that he didn’t talk much or say much was enough for them to understand that Kaka was happy.

It wasn’t just Aman. Kartik too stared at him at times when Aman was too busy with dusting the old books. Kartik would sit on the ground mending the some books with glue and looked at him. 

“Arrey arrey! Kartik! Sambhal ke!”

Aman climbed down the ladder one day and found Kartik was sitting on the ground with glue all over his pants. 

Kartik kept looking at him. 

“Kya hain yeh?”

“Haan?”

Aman’s question made him realise he was doing something inappropriate.

“Kya hain yeh?”

Aman asked again.

“Oh arrey! Girr kaise gaye? Arrey yaar! Maaf kar de! Main saaf kar loonga.”

“Tu rehne de. Main kar loonga. Tu dhool pochh liyo kitabon se.”

Aman sat down on the ground with glue around him and started to mend the books as he smiled looking at Kartik who climbed up the ladder to dust the top shelf.

At night, Aman pretended to be sleeping when Kartik enjoyed staring at him. Not that he knew that Kartik would, but he closed his eyes and waited for him to fall asleep and start snoring. But what Aman didn’t know was that, Kartik was a fine actor. He would act as if he had fallen asleep and waited until Aman turned the other side and breathed gently. And after Aman would fall would sleep, Kartik would enjoy staring at him.

This went on for days and each fell in love harder with the other. But none expressed for both thought the other was straight.

One night, Kartik started to shiver in his dreams and cried loudly. This woke Aman up. He sat up on his bed looking at Kartik who had folded into a cocoon.

“Chhod do papa! Papa jal raha hain!  
....aahhh!!!! Papa!”

Aman’s heart squeezed at this sight. He gently touched Kartik to wake him up from this pain.

But it didn’t work. Instead Kartik shrunk even more at his touch.

Aman removed his hand. They had been together for a month now and touches or hugs weren’t new anymore. Aman realised the amount of pain Kartik must have faced in his past.

“Kuch galat nahin kiya papa..... Maaro mat! Pyaar kiya hain Aman se! Main.....aaah pyaar karta hoon Aman se! Papa jal rahi hain......nahin papa ahhhhh! Main chala jaunga mohalla chhodke! Maaro mat, jal...aahhh nahin papa!”

Aman’s heart thumped wildly across his chest, for he heard that Kartik loved someone called Aman, and two, he didn’t know if he was the same Aman! And he now knew, that Kartik too like him, liked men!

Aman could no longer take this. He shook Kartik out of his nightmare and made him sit up on the bed. 

Kartik’s eyes were red. His hair was totally messy and some were even in his palms for he tore them out. His face was red with dried up tear tracks.

Kartik looked at Aman with his swollen eyes. Aman smiled at him.

“Shhh....shhh shant Kartik! Kuch nahin hua! Tu mere saath hain! Aur koi nahin hain yahan! Main hoon na? Main yahin hoon tere saath Ka....”

Before Aman could complete, Kartik pulled his face into a kiss! Aman was shocked in here! But even the few seconds which Aman used to think what just happened was a wastage of time according to him. Aman therefore kissed Kartik back!

Kartik moved forward to be a bit more comfortable. He still cried as Aman could taste salty tears off his lips. He rubbed Kartik’s back. He didn’t know if he did that out of passion or just to console Kartik, but he did. Kartik stood up on his knees and held Aman ever so gently against his own lips with his fingers behind Aman’s ears. Aman didn’t know what the world was. All he knew was the moment. This very moment! With Kartik. His Kartik!

The moment he thought of ‘his Kartik’, Aman felt a fear run across his head. What if he wasn’t the Aman Kartik was speaking of? Kartik was still shocked by his nightmares and some sleep was still there on his eyes. What if he misunderstood him to be the actual Aman he loved? He wasn’t the only Aman existing on Earth. What if Kartik starts hating him later when he would be in his senses and would realise that Aman took advantage of this moment?

Kartik on the other hand passionately kissed Aman, still crying across his lips. He saw a nightmare that his father had found out that he loved Aman and stroked his body with his belt. The pain was unbearable, but separation from Aman was unbearable too. But in reality, it wasn’t Aman. It was his first childhood love with whom Kartik’s father found him out. He had beaten him up with his belt that night and had thrown him out of their locality. That boy, was now replaced with Aman in his dreams!

Realising that, Kartik stopped crying and broke the kiss. He looked horrified and moved away from Aman breaking the proximity between them.

He felt Aman would definitely have him thrown out of the shop now. Aman had now come to know that he was gay, and would definitely hate him and never talk to him again. 

“Aman! Aman! Meri baat sun! Tu gussa mat karna, please. Tu meri baat sun.... Main aisa kuch nahin karna chahata tha. Mujhe bohot bura ek sapna aaya. Main sapnon mein tha. Mujhe maaf kar de main, main phir kabhi aisa nahin karunga! Galati ho gayi Aman. Tu mujhe maaf kar de. Please gussa mat karna! Main main vaada karta hoon, phir kabhi tujhe yeh sab sehna nahin padega!”

Kartik kept on ranting whereas Aman had his head down. He was crying now. He felt Kartik came to realise that it was him and not the Aman Kartik loved. He felt Kartik would now blame him for taking advantage of the situation. He knew Kartik would move away from him now and life would become miserable again without him. 

But when Kartik started to apologize, that was something Aman had no clue about. Why would he apologize?

He looked up at Kartik, who’s face had a horrified expression.

“Aman, main vaada karta hoon. Maaf kar de....”

Aman pulled Kartik into a hug. Kartik wasn’t expecting this now.

“Tu mujhe maaf kar de Kartik..... Jisdin tujhe pehli bar.....is dukan pe dekha tha, usi waqt..... tujhse pyaar ho gaya tha. Maine kabhi nahin kaha tujhse yeh baat.....kyunki mujhe lagta tha..... tujhe ladke nahin, shayad baki sabhi ki tarah ladkiyan hi pasand hain. Aur mujhe tum pasand ho, yeh baat agar main tumse kehta.....toh...toh mujhe darr tha tum mujhe chhodke chale jaoge. Phir.... aj jab tum sapne mein bole, main Aman se pyaar karta hoon aur phir...... aise mujhe apna pyaar samajhke kiss kiye, mujhe pata tha..... tum bura maan jaoge. Meri galati hain Kartik...... Main tera pyaar na hote huye bhi.... maine.... maine tujhe kiss kiya.....nahin rok paya khudko! Maaf kar de mujhe. Phir kabhi aisa nahin hoga....”

Kartik listened to this entire monologue of Aman who was choking in his tears. Happiness began to sprout within him. Aman loved him! His Aman loved him back!

He broke the hug and saw Aman crying. Aman put down his face probably in shame.

Kartik held Aman’s chin and lifted his face up. Aman was surprised to see a smile on Kartik’s face.

“Kisne tujhse kaha ki tu mera Aman nahin hain? Tu mera pyaar nahin hain? Pehle din tujhe yahan dekh ke pyaar toh mujhe bhi ho gaya tha Aman. Par tune mujhe daant ke bhaga diya. Maine kabhi tujhse yeh baat nahin kaha isi darr se ki dost toh bane hain, ab pyaar karta hoon yeh janke tu kahi mujhe phirse na daant de aur mujhe chhodke na chala jaye. Main akela aadmi hoon Aman. Mere zindagi mein tere sivay aur koi nahin hain. Tu hi mera Aman hain, tu hi woh hain jisse main pyaar karta hoon!”

Aman couldn’t believe his ears. Kartik called him _mera_ Aman! He was Kartik’s! Kartik was his! Was it a dream? Aman pinched himself and found that it was reality indeed and Kartik laughed at that gesture.

“Aap jaisa koi meri zindagi mein aaye,  
Toh baat bann jaye....  
Haan haan baat bann jaye.  
Aap jaisa koi meri zindagi mein aaye,  
Toh baat bann jaye.....  
Haan haan baat bann jaye....”

It was Aman’s turn to cry now. He cried and now he was the one who pulled Kartik into the kiss!

This kiss was even better. It was free from fear, free from prejudices, free from the fear of losing the other, free from doubt. It was even more passionate and even more beautiful. Cause now, they both knew that they were each other’s. Kartik was Aman’s and Aman was Kartik’s, forever!

The dark shop was the only witness to the start of a beautiful relationship of love. Love in it’s purest form. Love in it’s best way. It wasn’t love between two genders, two castes, two religions. It wasn’t love between two bodies. It wasn’t love that needed a tag. 

It was love between two souls. Souls who knew nothing but love. Nothing but pure affection.

Whatever came their way now, was neither Kartik’s nor Aman’s alone. It was ‘their’s’! They were prepared for anything and everything.

But who knows, to balance your life what separate destiny has? And when it is love, the heavens themselves will test it. It will test perseverance, it will test the depth of the souls. It will test their love for each other.

Cause the path which is easy, can never be the path of love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! **First** time I could keep my promise of updating soon! So this chapter indeed has many firsts! 
> 
> I hope you all liked it! I'm really excited about your views on this chapter!
> 
> Also, updates of this fic might be a bit late! Reason? Suggu, I mean me, will be starting a new fic too! A real angsty one, once again! I hope you all love that one too as much as you people loved Black Out and also WYGOWM till here. 
> 
> WYGOWM isn't stopping! Do not ask me if I am stopping it or not. I enjoy writing this fic as much as you all enjoy reading it! I'm gonna complete it! So rest assured!😁
> 
> I'll let you all know about that on Instagram! Certain credits for the next fic goes to my dearest Harshita!😁😁😁 You'll get to know.
> 
> Okay bye! Tell me how his chapter was!....


End file.
